To Chase The Sun
by Iland Girl
Summary: It was all a lie, I would tear them apart first chance. At least it started that way, but then you showed me that side that I had thought died so long ago, you made me feel alive, how did you do that? I was only thinking about tomorrow when I first met you, now I can't stop thinking about you either. Sneaky bastards, you taught me how to live again without trying. Sides/OC/Sunny
1. Chapter 1

_**To Chase The Sun**_

* * *

_"For those who gave up too soon."_

* * *

_To Chase The Sun- Iland Girl  
_

_Transformers- Hasbro  
_

* * *

**Chapter 0**: In The End We Always Run_  
_

* * *

Shock.

That was the closest wording I could find to describe the looks on everyone's faces. It was like their whole world had come crashing down when they looked at me. Like I had ripped their flesh from their bones, cleaved their hearts right out.

It was just so silent.

It was deafening.

"What?"

It was the first person that made any noise. Will looked at me with such utter shock, and pain. There was so much pain on his face. He didn't want to believe it, no, he wouldn't be able to believe it. My eyes were trained on him, I didn't move at all, there wasn't any point in covering it now.

"It's true," I began, my face void of any emotion other than the insane _calm_ I was so good at using as a mask. Even though my heart was slamming in my chest, my mind like a static filled TV, I didn't show the slightest bit of guilt. It was nibbling, chowing down on my very soul, but I wouldn't show it, I couldn't show it. I didn't know how, that part of me was never born, never existed.

I didn't know how to show such _weakness_.

Well then again, that was a lie. They had showed me, let me let myself out. I had been me, they had accepted me, and for a long time that was all I ever desired. I truly believed they liked me, I truly believed I could trust them.

I was wrong.

"How?" Epps demanded, like the very thought wasn't registering. I didn't move though, but my eyes do flicker over to the Bots. The intense glare from Ironhide, the pained look on Bee's face. The yellow robot covered his face with his guard before hunching away from me. Optimus, he shunned any emotion as he looked at me, like he was so disappointed. We were more alike than I thought, because he too looked unbelievably calm. Sideswipe looked ashamed, whether it was because he had been my friend or because I had fooled him I would never know.

Then there was Sunstreaker. The utter disgust, the look that took _years_ to wipe off his face. It was back tenfold, he looked at me like the tar in the pit. I wasn't worth the dirt on the Earth surface to him. That made my chest lurch, I thought we were friends, but apparently I was wrong.

Nobody said anything for a long time, and for a long time, everyone just looked at me with such _disgust_.

Don't mock me.

Who are you to judge me?

"I think it speaks for itself," I said casually, taking a step towards Will. He raised his gun though, in turn I raise a brow. "When we met in Qatar, I wasn't there for some tour. I was dealing, and you all happened to get in my way."

"So what?" Will began, anger taking over his usually calm voice. "You were planning to off us first chance?"

"At first," I admitted, but then he shook his hand to stop me from continuing.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. You are under arrest Hayden Johnston." He said, motioning for someone to cuff me. I chuckled though when someone walked closer and raised a brow.

"You really think you can contain me?" I asked, actually humored by this. Ironhide's cannon _is_ pretty menacing though, making me a bit edgy. Not once did I show it though, because I'm too busy stalling and thinking of a plan. It's then, when the man handcuffed me successfully, that everyone relaxes.

That's when I made my move.

With the man still near me they can't attack, so I turn to the guardrail on the raised platform and jump on it, then off. As I did so, I brought my arms from being tied behind my back to in front of me by jumping my legs through the chain and then swung the chain around the man's neck. He gasped as I used him as a living shield against Ironhide's cannon and all the guns pointed at me. Will and Optimus shouted orders, telling everyone to stand down, this made me smirk.

"Funny how one life is so damn precious." I sneered, knowing kind words won't solve anything anymore. Backing us up to the stairs, I made sure to keep watch that Mirage behind me won't attack. There's only one shot at this, I won't have another. Will looked at me, looking so upset.

"Hayden!" He shouts, looking at the man who is slowly losing conscious from lack of air. "Just let him go!"

I snort, smirking slightly. Just twenty minutes ago they wouldn't hold a gun near me, and now all of them had one pointed at me.

It was so disgusting.

"Fine."

I pulled the chain from his neck, and he gasped, but then I grabbed under his arms and lifted him. In one quick movement I swung him and he went flying at Mirage. It's enough of a distraction that the Autobot is forced to catch the human while I leap down to the ground floor from the raised platform.

More men come at me, but I punched and dodged my way out of the mass. The Autobots are useless because of all the humans surrounding me, but then the humans backed off to let the metal giants through. This time I feel more evenly matched as they make a grab for me, some pointing their weapons.

I dove past the weapons counter, setting off dozens of smoke bombs. This blinded my human companions, the non-biologicals still chased me, but only I could fit through the small human sized door. They'll be at the front of the building in no time, I was just lucky this isn't Diego Garcia anymore, things would've been too tricky then.

Rounding a corner rather tightly, I smash into people and shove others aside. There's no more time, I had to run. I ran up the stairs, the top of the building won't be blocked off yet, but it will be the moment Lennox gives the word. When I got to the stair well, and looked up, I realized if I run I won't make it.

Fuck.

Instead, I take a running leap and began to leap from side to side up the guardrail, it's much faster. When I reached the top, a guard was waiting there with a gun, he took a shot and it grazes my arm, but I don't stop. He realized this too late as I punched him out before opening the door. Seconds after I exit the cage is dropped on the door, it would've stopped me, but I was faster.

Now I was out in the open, the Autobots couldn't chase me now, but the moment I touched the ground they would be on me like white on rice. I couldn't go by the ground, so the only way was... I glanced over to the building across the street. A busy street with a lot of cars and people... and a very long drop. I stood on the edge for a while, fingering the item in my pocket. A grapple hook, one that Wheeljack had created specifically for me.

"Hayden!" Will shouted as he ran through the door, soldiers piled out and set to aim at me, I just smiled.

"I told you Will," I paused, looking at the ground again. "The world isn't black and white."

"You betrayed us."

"Did I?" I asked, looking to the setting sun. "I've forgotten what it feels like, hasn't happened in a long time."

My eyes drifted to the ground though, and I frowned. Optimus and Ironhide were already on the ground, waiting for me to go _splat!_ I didn't want to think about that part though.

"Come quietly." Lennox urged, but then I looked back and him and shook my head.

"You might not believe this Will," I began, pursing my lips and furrowing my brow. "But I never lied about my goals. I'm pro Autobot, nothing's going to change that."

"You lost the privilege to say that the moment you became a criminal." Lennox said, making me chuckle.

"Just thought you should know that." I said, ignoring his statement for the most part. Then I turned back to the open air, and I jumped.

For a moment, I fell, but then I touched the grapple hook onto a street lamp and it continued to extend until I nearly crashed into Optimus' hood. Tucking my legs up, I swung long and hard until I let go.

There was a moment where I wanted to scream my lungs out, but I was too afraid to do that as I soared right over the building across the street. I landed on the edge, but used the momentum to push off and leaped onto the building after that, rolling to spread out the hit. I continued to do that until I landed on the roof of a gas station before leaping down onto the ground.

From there, I found a motorbike just leaning against the wall. It took all of ten seconds to hot wire it before I took off down the roads, ignoring all the traffic rules. I had to drive, and I had to drive _fast_. If I reached the city limits fast enough, I could be out of here and away from them.

Them.

The Autobots.

My family for the last four years, and now we were nothing anymore. All because of a name. Stupid, stupid me! Why did I think it could be different? I was trained not to think foolishly, and here I had been for over a year, plotting the perfect way to tell them! Stupid! Who could love this face? This hideous face that's done so much wrong.

An anger filled me then, at the disgusted looks they shared. They didn't understand, they would never understand, but it's okay now, none of them want me _alive_ anymore. So I slammed my foot down on the gas a little harder, seeing the edge of the city.

I tried not to think about them, about how unhappy they looked. Then I began to feel disgusted, with them for talking how different they were from humans when in truth we were just alike, for saying they wanted me no matter who or what I was, for then turning their back at the mere mention of a name.

Most of all, I was sick with myself, for falling for it.

The world isn't black and white, it's a horrid grey, with no real lines that are definite. They still didn't understand, after all of this time, and they probably never would. All the lies they had fed me, about being the good guys, about trying their best to find a peaceful solution.

You liars!

Four years had made me soft, four years had ruined ten of training and watching my own back. I needed to get back to basics, I needed to get out of here, and I knew, the only way to do that, was to go and see him, the person who set me this way, my rise and my downfall.

I geared even higher on the outskirts, not once looking back as I traveled down the long, twisted road. The sun was setting in the distance, I growled. It seemed I was always doing this, running, getting away from something, searching for something, always on the move. It was my life, the one I forgot when the Autobots appeared, and now I knew I couldn't go back to such a tranquil time.

I will always be a runner, I will always be on the open road. It took me four years to realize, you can't trust anyone in this world. No one is who they say they are, not even me.

And so, I will keep on chasing the sun. I will follow it into my tomorrow.

Wherever that might take me.

For it is the only thing that is true anymore.

* * *

**Wow, okay, so I've set this story up to have a lot more interesting points! I know you guys probably hate me for rewriting Light The Spark, but that story was slowly fizzling out of ideas, I backed myself into a corner there, but I've gotten a bit better at writing, so hopefully I've got it down pat!  
**

**Okay, so there you have it! The first chapter! It's sort of an insight, this chapter takes place after the second movie, about a year before the first, but the rest of the chapters will start with the movie. I know a lot of people are tired of rereading the first movie over and over, but honestly I thought it was the best way to get things kick started.  
**

**So hopefully you enjoyed this and plan to read the next one!  
**

**Also, a lot of things will be different in this story, so don't assume Deni is the same as before! I also want to let you guys know that this will probably be a painfully slow romance. I figured last story I never got the lack of trust Deni has down pat, because she's got some pretty big issues with truly trusting people. Hopefully you guys like this story more!  
**

**Review please!**

**Question of the day: Have you read Light the Spark? Was that what brought you to this story? Also, who do you think should pair up with Deni? Vote now!  
**

**Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**To Chase The Sun**_

* * *

_"For those who gave up too soon."_

* * *

_To Chase The Sun- Iland Girl  
_

_Transformers- Hasbro  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1**: _They Mock What They Fail To Understand__  
_

* * *

It was silent in the warehouse that night.

Such a typical scene, she wasn't impressed by the location. Here she thought it was going to be, at the very least, somewhere that made it difficult to escape. No, there were boxes and items scattered around, the stairs were half rotting, they thought she was worried about this. She struggled against the thick ropes put on her, a few of them chuckled.

Four.

There was only four of them.

"So this, is the famous Hayden Johnston?" The ring leader of the group said with a chuckle. "I must say, I'm not very impressed."

"Yeah, you aren't the first." She said casually, fingering at the knot put right beside her hands so... conveniently. The balding man took a step closer, scrutinizing her slightly weather face. She didn't look thirty without all that make up, she looked older. He wasn't very impressed that he had caught her so easily. It took some nerve to try and fool Del a Cruzio.

"So tell me why you have come to me, in need of something perhaps?" He teased, but when she simply shrugged he frowned.

"Actually I was just bored, figured you needed a little wake up call." She said calmly, he laughed heartily then.

"From what?" He asked, his tanned skin wrinkling as he raised his brows. A crooked smirk on his face, she really hated that look on him. Still, she leaned towards him and motioned with her head for him to lean closer.

"You should know," She began, whispering. "You're not God."

The way she enunciated it... That got him going. He scowled before rearing a fist back and punching her in the side of the face. Her head snapped sideways from the sheer force, but she didn't turn it back right away.

"Neither are you, pathetic woman." He growled. He went to motion for one of his men, one stepped forward and placed a long switch blade into his hand. The older man played with the blade, admiring the look, imagining what her blood would look like, spilled across it. He went to speak, but then Hayden chuckled. Her head slowly turned back to him, but instead of the terrified look he was expecting, she looked excited.

"You sure are the dumbest man I've ever met." She said, spitting out some blood. It landed on his leather shoes, his eyes glanced from the blood and then back at her.

"Have it your way." He said before going to slowly lean the knife into her neck. He wanted to do it slowly, it was always so much more fun when they squirmed.

"Wait wait wait..." Hayden said suddenly, quickly. He paused with a smirk, the pressure was getting to her. "I just thought you should know..."

When she didn't continue, he frowned, but then she made a gesture with her chin to another one of the men standing around.

"That guy called you fat," She said matter-of-factually. He looked from the other guy- who looked confused- then back to her. She shrugged. "Thought you should know." She said casually.

"Enough!" He snapped, but Hayden shook her head.

"Well I'm telling the truth-"

"I'm sure you are."

"-In fact you don't look a day over twenty five-"

"Well I have been working out lately"

"And that guy looks pudgier than you ever could-"

"I have lost a few pou- stop stop! Knock it off!" Del a Cruzio said, but Hayden just kept on talking.

"-I mean seriously! _Look_ at that guy!" She paused, and he looked over. "Made you look!"

When he turned away, Hayden stuck her legs in between his and yanked them out from under him. They had made the mistake of not tying her feet and she took advantage of it. Del a Cruzio fell to the floor, Hayden took the chance to stand up, hunched by the chair. One of the men ran at her, but then she sat down at the last second and kicked him in the chin. He fell back, but then another lackey ran at her and tried to grab her, but then she stood and flipped the chair at him, the legs hitting him in the face and knocking him out.

The chair broke to pieces on impact. Once she was free, Hayden stood up and unraveled herself from the mess before someone grabbed her leg. She looked down to see Del a Cruzio as he tried to take the knife to stab her, but she kicked it away before kneeing him in the chest. Del a Cruzio looked up to the last man standing around, but he made no move to help Cruzio.

"What are you doing?" He asked the man, but he just stayed still. Hayden glanced at him, then smirked at Cruzio.

"Oh him?" She asked casually, smirking. "He's my lackey." She then chuckled. "Impressed yet?" She asked, but then repaid him by punching him hard across the face. She hit his temple and he blacked out instantly.

"That's how you hit, sissy." She muttered before standing up. She looked to the last man standing and smirked before slowly walking towards him. He tensed before backing up.

"We had a deal Hayden." He began, gulping. "I put the knot where you could reach it and you let me go free with all the cash I can carry."

She shrugged, this was true, but it didn't stop her from closing in more.

"True, I promised I wouldn't lay a single finger on you," She began, but then smirked as she pointed down. "But the floor might."

Just as she said this, he looked down. He was standing on a rotting piece of wood, and they were on the third floor. When he looked back up to her, he tensed.

"You wouldn't-"

Then he broke through, Hayden rolling her eyes as she heard him hit the ground a few seconds later.

"I didn't lie." She muttered before turning around to grab her things from the pile when they had stolen her possessions. Her cellphone, for one, was of the few things she actually bothered to pick up. She dialed a number deftly before holding it to her ear. She glanced at the rickety stairs, but then began to walk down.

"_Hello_?"

"Time to pick me up." She sung, but then a step broke and she fell through. Hayden grabbed the step in front of her and continued to grab them as she went down the slant like the monkey bars on a play structure.

"_Now? It's the middle of the day chick_!"

"And?" She challenged, another step broke and she began to fall, but the staircase looped back further down, so she grabbed onto the guardrail of that before dropping to the case again below her. Now she was on the ground floor, she stepped over the body of the man that fell before casually walking out the large open door.

"_I just woke up_!" He complained, but she just rolled her eyes.

"Do it or expect a virus on your hard drive in the morning." She said.

"_Deniiii! How am I supposed to get to you anyways? Where are you?_" He whined, typing away on his computer to make sure she hadn't already planted a virus. His precious computer was his best friend, after her of course.

"I'm in Egypt, and I need to go to Italy." She said, glancing around. She was near an airport, if he'd just get her some tickets she'd gladly go that way, but it would be a bit troublesome. "Just send a jet or something, I don't want to be crammed between bitchy and bratty right now."

"_Okay okay look, the airport nearby? Just give the following security code and somebody will fly you over to Qatar, you've got an interview to do there missy._" He said, knowing full well she probably _wouldn't _do as he said either way.

"Yeah yeah," She muttered before hanging up. It was then that she sighed. She had to walk a very long distance, and she hated walking long distances, specifically in the barren desert. This had to have been a broken down factory, a warehouse now by the use of the mafia. A poorly thought out mafia to be honest, it hadn't taken her long to locate, threaten, and beat the living tar out of most of the men in the group. Alec had been, or was supposed to, embezzle all of his money while she distracted the group. She hoped he hadn't been so lazy as to fall asleep before the job was done.

On her travels, she cursed loudly, there had never been a time where Hayden had liked extreme heat, or lack of water. She loved her drinks, drinking more than chewing really. Right now though, the sun was almost set. She needed to find shelter before it was too cold. She swore, the city wasn't much further, but she didn't want to count on sleeping in a hotel where there was bound to be things that disgusted her. Right now, she just wanted to _sleep_. She hadn't in over a day, and boy did she like her sleep too.

If you hadn't noticed, she liked to complain the most.

It was then that she stumbled across an... interesting discovery. A military flyer, half way stuck in the sand. She frowned, keeping her distance at first, but then as she ventured closer she found it to be abandoned. Nearby the city? That didn't seem right, yet it must've been, because it was just... sitting there.

She retched open the door, not a sound other than her own breathing was made. Shrugging, she glanced around for any signs of food or warmth, and surprisingly found both. An old canteen of water- didn't matter, it was water to her- and a few blankets. A jackpot for her, all for free too! _Bonus!_

Instead of thinking about tomorrow, or about anything at all, Hayden curled up into a ball on one of the benches before she soon fell into a strange state of bliss.

Sleep.

* * *

**Wow I already got reviews! I told myself if I got a review I'd publish this the very next day! Hope you guys like this!  
**

**Okay! Second chapter! Hope you guys liked it! I was going to go off on a tangent from the original storyline, but I figured putting this in before veering off lets you see Deni without me having to think too hard hehe. It's important that Deni gets int he main storyline, it opened up a lot of things for later.  
**

**Also since I got five I'll see if I can add another chapter tonight! Thanks guys!  
**

**Review please!**

**Question of the day: Who do you think should pair up with Deni? Vote now! Yes, I know I asked this twice... bite me! So far it's Sides and Sunny with 2 votes.  
**

**Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**To Chase The Sun**_

* * *

_"For those who gave up too soon."_

* * *

_To Chase The Sun- Iland Girl  
_

_Transformers- Hasbro  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2**: _We Were Never Alone__  
_

* * *

_**Hayden**_

There was a strange humming sound that awoke me the next morning.

I had been planning to sleep just a little longer, but then I remembered where I was and awoke instantly. There shouldn't be any noise in an abandoned chopper, military or not. Blinking open my eyes, I realized there was something very wrong very quickly. It's got nothing to do with me, but rather what's going on around myself.

The humming was the sound of the engine.

The chopper was flying.

My eyes widened as I stood up slowly and glanced in the cockpit. I expected to see somebody there, and hopefully ask why they didn't at least kick me out, but then I nearly had a heart attack.

There was nobody there.

I was clearly flying though, if the ground passing below me was any indication. Swallowing the screech I so desperately wanted to let out, I simply turned around and slowly sat down in the exact same position I had been in a moment ago. Then I closed my eyes and counted backwards from five.

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

I opened my eyes again and sat up, kneeling over to glance at the cockpit again.

Still no driver.

Damn.

So I did the most logical thing you can do when faced with this situation. In a very calm, orderly, scrambling fashion, I dove for a parachute and then for the door. It didn't want to open though, so I began to pound on the damn thing. Still, it refused to budge.

This is just a dream, just my incredibly nimble mind playing jokes on me-

"_Stop that_."

Pause.

My heart sank as I distinctly heard a voice, but when I looked around the cabin there was nobody.

"Who said that?" I asked, and thank God for years of composure under pressure, or I would've been the sniveling pile of goo I thought I was on the inside. Instead, I was the calm and collected Hayden I made myself out to be. Never show weakness, it was my first lesson.

"_Pathetic Fleshling_!"

The next thing I knew, the door slid up so quickly that I didn't have time to stop myself from leaning forward slightly. I weeble wobbled a bit before finally falling out the door. It took a second of complete and utter silence for me to remember I still have a parachute. Then I pulled the cord and used the god damn thing. The landing wasn't much smoother than what you would expect, but I did touch down safely.

Once I was safely on the ground, I watched as the chopper kept on flying in one direction. With a frown, I watched it keep going with curiosity. Where was it going? Where the fuck did that voice come from? I decided to go in the same general direction. Who knows? Maybe I'm near a town again, but where the hell am I exactly? I pulled out my cell phone, a special one that is privately transmitted through a privately owned satellite, but it's not working at all. It won't even turn on.

I curse a bit, but keep walking, wishing I had _something_ to go on. Stupid woman's intuition thinking a free sleep was the best option! Never be a cheap ass Deni, it gets you _nowhere_. I frowned, the sun was setting after a long while of walking. My stomach growled, but I was used to not eating for long periods, food could wait, water couldn't.

When the sun finally set, I could see it quite clearly. A flare in the darkness over the dunes, as I got closer, I realized it was centered in a specific area.

Bombs.

An attack?

Smoke was rising high in the sky, lights flickering from the explosions every now and again. Intuition told me to check it out, sanity told me avoidance was key. Screw intuition, it only ever brought me more work anyways. Instead, I altered my path to go right around the attack, keeping a solid three miles between me and the lights.

I was freezing after the the first few hours of night, but it was easier to run without all the heat, I actually preferred it. When the sun came up again though, I was sure this was a horrible idea. With no phone, no water, and no shelter, I would be a sitting duck soon. Glancing down at my wardrobe, I figured this wasn't the best thing to be wearing.

A pair of white slacks and a blouse, I suppose it could've been worse. Since I had been posing as a business woman I had to dress nicely, thank god I nixed the heels before they 'abducted' me. I was, however, tired and sweaty, so I leaned down and tore my pants into shorts before tying my hair back and wrapping the long pieces of fabric around my face to use to protect against inhaling the sand. Ah sand, how I loath thee.

For another three hours I walked, jogged, and sometimes laid still. At some point I might've passed out, because when I woke up the sun was right above me. I had to keep moving though, if I wasn't already moving in circles. In the distance though, I could see something, it was different than the never ending dunes, like a mirage. I prayed it was real, that there really was something moving around out there.

"Hey!" I called, maybe they had water. Mercenaries were even welcome, _as long as they had water_. When I called out, a head snapped in my direction. It was then that I saw the uniforms as I looped over the last dune. Greens, it was the army. I didn't care at this rate, all I could think about was food, and waterwaterwater!

I paused a little ways out from them, one was pointing a gun, the rest looked confused.

"Who are you?" They called, making me pause. Who was I? I couldn't very well walk up to them and say, 'Hey, I'm Hayden Johnston, you know the fugitive wanted in 83 countries?' because that always goes over smoothly. I then sighed, acting tired to stall time before explaining myself.

"My names Carena." I said, proud to think on the spot of the perfect alias.

"Why are you out here?" One asked while another began to speak in a different language. Spanish I believe.

"Ella no se parece a un terrorista suicida, ella es muy caliente!" He said, I tried my hardest to ignore him, though it was a bit difficult. I turned to the one speaking English and sighed.

"I came to interview some soldiers fighting in the Middle East, but my plane crashed and I've been walking since." I said, slowly ebbing closer. The man nodded, he too ebbing closer to me while the rest hung back.

"Let me see your hands." He said, I held them up very high to make sure they knew I wasn't hiding anything. In truth, other than my phone, I didn't really have anything, I didn't need anything else to survive normally, except _water_. When he seemed satisfied that I wasn't hiding a bomb, he nodded before letting me come closer.

"Carena Valdon? As in the famous author?" One of the men asked, I nodded. "Captain, didn't you say there was somebody coming over to interview us before we went home?"

Captain didn't say anything about it though, so I spoke.

"Do you have any water?" I asked, swallowing dryly. One of the men handed me a canteen, and I greedily swallowed.

"You're lucky you stumble on us Ms. Valdon, there isn't a town for a few more miles and you're heading in the wrong direction." The Captain said. The same one who inspected me.

"I just want to _sleep_." I said, but then smiled. "I am glad though, I would've died out here."

"We need to keep moving, you think you can keep up?" The leader asked, and I can tell he's in a big hurry. I nodded, and we set off again. There's something off though, I've never seen a group of soldiers walking randomly through the desert before, was their base attacked? Was that the explosions for before? Better yet, did the chopper I had been on do that? So many questions... but I kept silent as we all walked.

After a short while, we came across a telephone line, and a huge sign. We still continue past it though.

"So..." I began, getting tired of the silence as I drank some more water, glancing at the leader. "Am I gunna have to call you Captain or do you have a name?"

"Lennox." He said curtly, but I nod before looking around.

"Epps." The dark skinned male says when my eyes land on him. I look to the bilingual male after.

"I'm-"

"Watch out!" Another man calls, and I leap out of the way before a huge sign falls on me. My heart is beating fast, but I keep the calm facade in hopes of everyone else keeping calm.

"Holy fuck." I muttered, noticing the sign just an inch from my heels.

"Ms. Valdon, are you alright?" Lennox called, but when I looked over to him my eyes widened.

"Watch out!" I screeched, right behind with was a long spear that seemed to curve, it reminded me of a tail. When the blade at the end separated I had noticed it. Epps shouted too and began to shoot at it. Only then did I realize I didn't have a single weapon on me, and it made me feel extremely vulnerable all of a sudden.

The thing leaped out from the ground, looking very much like a _giant_ robotic scorpion, I swallowed a scream as it dives back down, everybody trying to shoot at it.

"Everybody settle!" Lennox called, but I can't help but look for a weapon. My eyes settled on the man beside me, in his pouch I can see a grenade. Better than nothing in my eyes. I reached for it, my body tensing. It's right behind me, so I duck. The tail reached over my head and stabs the guy in the back, the thing flails him around as I spin and shoved the grenade at it.

The eyes aren't normal looking eyes though, it really is a robot, but as I shoved the grenade in it's mouth-like area, it tries to eat my hand too. I retch my hand back, along with the pin, before turning around and running for my god damned life. The chopper, was the chopper like this thing too?! Alive?! Oh my God!

I kept running, even catching up to the troops that are running as well. The fear is eating at my empty gut, but my mind is telling me to focus, assess the situation, to be calm and _think_. Ten years of training, of running, or planning can do that to you. My mind was trained to assess and attack, not fear and flee like my body was doing.

We all ducked a little when the grenade went off a few seconds later, but I knew it had just bought us some time. A strangled screech filled the air, it was the monster, I was certain of it. I raced up to Lennox, he was near the front.

"We need back up!" I shouted above the rest of the men screaming, but he was too busy running.

"I know!" He shouted, it was then that I saw the town ahead. The little boy by his side was being dragged by him and his longer legs, my own body tiring quickly. I never was a runner, I was fast, but I hated it with a huge passion.

Running for my life? Well, I'd make an exception and run anyways.

I ran into the ruins and houses, much like the rest of the soldiers, and hid for cover. Epps was beside me, I looked over to him and he motioned for me to hide further down. Right, because right now I'm the civilian, I forgot about that. Lennox tosses him the phone, but my eyes are trapped on the creature standing in the open now. It's been pulling out guns, shooting at us, but because we keep firing it can't get a good aim.

What the _fuck_ did I get myself into?!

"Enemy target north of orange smoke! Attack from the west!" He called, and not even a minute later something else is shooting at the monster. A huge dust cloud comes up, but I could see the predators flying away.

"It's not down!" Lennox called, making Epps shout into the phone again.

"Use sabot rounds! Bring the rain!" He shouted, Lennox grabbed my head to duck me down, I had to fight my instinct to push him away then and crouch down. Through a hole in the rubble we're hiding behind I could see the creature as it limps a bit before digging back into the sand. It's tail breaks off, but I could see the soldiers visibly relax after a few moments.

It's gone.

* * *

**Wow I already got reviews again! Look at you guys go! Love this! Also, I hope you guys read the first Authors Note. The first chapter was sort of like the 'end' of the story, the outcome I should say. It takes place in the future, while these chapters are the ones leading up to it, just so you guys know! If it wasn't clear let me know and I'll go fix it right away!  
**

**So Sunny/Sides have 3 votes now, and nobody else was chosen, so I guess I'm leaning towards them, but the poll shall remain open until probably chapter 10 or so. Remember this will be painfully slow romance guys! Buuuut I do love to have flirting no matter what so... who knows ;P  
**

**Oh yeah, I was thinking really hard on the twin's alt modes, because to be honest I hate Diablos, if I could they'd totally be Gallardo's, but I really do like silver Sideswipe... IDK, it's just totally going for him in the movies...  
**

**Meh.  
**

**I'm probably gunna throw a couple chapters at you guys as soon as they're done, just to skim past the movie ASAP, because I hate competing with already made plots, they make it hard to be original without really trying. Okay that sounded bad, but you know what I mean ;P  
**

**Review please!**

**Question of the day: What should the Twins alt modes be?  
**

**Cheers!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**To Chase The Sun**_

* * *

_"For those who gave up too soon."_

* * *

_To Chase The Sun- Iland Girl  
_

_Transformers- Hasbro  
_

* * *

**Chapter 3**: _Crack The Barrier__  
_

* * *

It was quiet on the flight back to US soil.

For a long time, I just sat there and pretended to be at a loss for words. Truthfully, I was just plotting. What I saw would be classified, above classified. Which meant that they clearly weren't going to just let me walk out of here and go 'home'. No, that was way too easy, but they could lock me up.

It was my biggest fear, a cage. A place where I was forced to stay, a rot. I hated rotting, and I hated waiting. My mother always told me, to sit and wait is to rot. To waste your life away. Even just sitting on this plane, she would be disgusted with me, she'd rather I sail the ocean home. That was take too long though, and I knew it wasn't possible.

At least I felt clean. I had been given an extra uniform, which actually fit me, and I loved it so much more than what I had been wearing, even the heavy combat boots were fine by me. I braided my hair, happy to have had a bottle bath earlier to freshen up a bit. They'd even fed us, though it was basically packs of electrolytes and sugar.

"So," Lennox said suddenly. He'd been sitting across from me, along with Epps, for a while now. They had both been asked to watch me, make sure I didn't go into shock. "How are you feeling?"

The creature had surprised me, but I supposed my life of reading comic books and watching science fiction really did screw with my head, because I wasn't all that shocked. The initial scream, but then it was just... strange.

"Well," I began, pursing my lips. "I now have a new story idea, so I suppose, in a way, this trip was successful."

The two didn't say much, but then Epps spoke up.

"I'm sorry to say, there's a strong possibility you won't be going home soon." He said as though talking to frightened teen. C'mon guys, I may be playing the scared girl, but I'm not having a heart attack here.

"Are you guys going to lock me up then?" I asked, my voice raising an octave at the end. Lennox shook his head though, frowning.

"No, we're all going in for questioning once we land, and then we're going home once everything is figured out. Right now, we are the only ones to have come into contact with that thing and lived." He said, I remembered the eyes then, a shudder ran down my spine. Before I could say anything, someone called for us to fasten our seat belts. We would be landing soon.

Once on the ground, I practically bolted from the seats. We were questioned for a few hours before asked to rest in a holding area. The area was located across the base though, I walked with Lennox and Epps just to keep myself calm. It was then that I noticed a bunch of black cars running up to us. My body tensed- did they know it was me? Yet when the doors opened and men climbed out they grabbed _all_ of us.

"Lennox! We need you and your team and Ms. Valdon to come with us!" One man called- no way, I couldn't get dragged even further into this! I tried to pull away, but then the man flashed a badge. This made me frown.

"This badge, Valdon, is a 'do whatever I want and get away with it' badge. If you don't come with us I will be forced to throw you into jail." He said sharply, but it was the suggestive movement towards the gun on his hip that made me move. I couldn't make a scene, too many witnesses, too many knew my face.

So I hopped into the car.

* * *

"Where are we?" I asked, but then got my answer a minute later.

Hoover Dam?

I was shoved out of the car, a man standing in front of me trying to look cool with some aviator sunglasses. It didn't work for him though, even with a black army suit on.

"Carena Valdon, I must say it's such a shame to meet under these circumstances, big fan of your books though." He said, I nodded while pursing my lips.

"Agent Simmons." He added, but I just nodded again as the others walked away. "I would wait here, you would've want to get caught up int he army business."

I gave him a look, frowning.

"I'm an ex-marine, it's a little late not to be caught up," I began, but then glanced behind me as more people walked up to us.

"Hey kid," Simmons began. "How's about I get you a coffee? Hoho? Machiatto? Double Latte?"

"Why don't we start with my parents, my car, and oh- her juvie record has to be gone?" He challenged, making me grin.

"What brings you here kid? What'd they get you for?" I asked, he and the girl next to him looked at me with a shrug.

"Bought a car, turned out to be an alien robot." He said it so casually, it made me grin.

"Oh so the... normal Sunday?" I asked back with a casual shrug. He nodded before Simmons clasped each of our two shoulders.

"If you don't mind, we've got business to do here." He said, before turning around and walking.

We followed shortly after him.

* * *

"All of you here have come into contact with the NBE's." Simmons said as we walked on the lower level of the damn.

"NBE?" Epps asked for the group.

"Non- Biological Extraterrestrial. Try to keep up with the acronyms." He snapped back, making me roll my eyes as we walked inside of the damn. "Anyway, welcome to Sector 7."

Sector 7? What now? Although I gave Lennox a look, he just shrugged and we kept walking.

"What you're about to see is above classified." Another agent called, but when I saw the problem, I thought I shit my pants. False alarm really, but still, that thing... it was _huge!_

"We call him NBE 1." Simmons said, but then the kid piped up.

"Sir I don't mean to question everything you think you know, but that there is Megatron." He said. His little girlfriend held his hand as though thinking he shouldn't say anything.

"Sam..." She warned, but he didn't listen.

"Mega-what?" I asked, frowning. He looked to me.

"Megatron, he's pretty much the harbor of all evil. The Autobots, the good guys, are trying to take him down along with the Decepticons, the bad guys." Sam said, I nodded. Great, so I walked right into an alien war feud! Smooth Deni! Smoooooth!

"Why here though? Why Earth?" Lennox asked.

"There looking for this cube thing, the Allspark, they said it was the only way to rebuild their home planet." Sam said in return.

"You sure?" Simmons asked, and right then and there I know I've walked in on something even bigger. This whole alien in the basement thing was a shock, what else is hidden around the states?

"Yeah..." Sam smirked a bit when he saw the looks on their faces. "You guys know where it is, don't you?"

"Come with me." The other agent said, bringing us into a room. When we looked out the window, I could see this absolutely massive block in the middle of another area. Here I thought the robot was huge! This thing... holy _fuck_.

"Oh my God…" I muttered.

"Carbon dating puts the cube here around then thousand BC. The First Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the cube as well as NBE-1." The other agent said. "President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete – a perfect way to keep its energy hidden from anyone or any alien species on the outside."

"Wait, back up…" A blonde in the group said, "You said the dam hides the cube's energy. What kind exactly?"

"Good question." The balding man answered. We were then shown to another room with a small box in it. The room was made of metal and had several scratches running down the walls.

"Please step inside. They have to lock us in." He said as everyone gathered into the room. Epps and another guy argued about Freddy Krueger and Wolverine, but the small box in the middle of the room had my attention.

"Anybody have any mechanical devices? Blackberry, key alarm, cell phone?" One guy tossed his phone to Simmons and he made a comment about the Nokia being from Japan.

"Nokia's from Finland." The blonde whispered next to me, we shared a look, but I just shrugged.

"Yes, but…he's a little weird." Whoa was that the Secretary of Defense? Man I'm really not keeping up with the times now! Shit, he could've called my execution and I wouldn't have noticed.

Everybody lowered the strange goggles and Simmons pressed a button, letting the Allspark energy radiate through the box. Suddenly, the phone in the middle of the box shifted into a small transformer.

Okay, now I have _definitely_ seen everything there is to see. Giant robots, a cube that makes electronics come to life... and now it's shooting at us through the glass... yup, I can die peacefully now.

"Well, didn't see that coming." I muttered out loud as some others shout in surprise. Simmons pushed another lever, shocking the pour thing and killing it. I could only imagine what else they had created and destroyed in this room, and I didn't like the feeling of the death inside here. Biological or not, it gave me chills.

Suddenly, the lights in the room started to flicker on and off.

"Ladies and Gentleman, they know the cube is here." The Secretary said in a grave tone. The balding man slapped a button on some sort of radio, demanding to know what's going on.

"The NBE-1 hanger has lost power and the backup generators – it's just not going to cut it!" the man on the other end of the radio exclaimed. Seriously? Why have a back up if it's not going to be able to do jack shit?! Man if I was running this place it'd be amped out compared to this pathetic excuse of a hut!

"Do you have an arms room?" Lennox asked, military training taking over. The agent looked at Lennox and then ushered everyone out of the room.

"Get everyone to the NBE-1 chamber, now!" The agent exclaimed to the rushing scientists and military personnel.

When we got to the NBE-1 chamber, all of the military men started to load various weapons. I myself pocketed a few grenades, a hand gun, and whatever else I could carry. Thankfully in army greens I hand tons of pockets, which worked out for me very well.

"Forty millimeter sable rounds on that table!" Lennow shouted, pointing to a table that had several large bullets lined up on it. Lennox stood in the middle of his small group of soldiers, but even he looked up when the lights started to flicker once again. Simmons dropped his bullet and Sam stepped up to him, I raised a brow.

"You gotta take me to my car." Sam exclaimed as he leaned forward, "He's gonna know what to do with the cube."

"Your car? It's confiscated." He replied casually.

"Then unconfiscate it." Sam demanded. Lennox jerked his head up, I too watched them before we both seemed to be walking closer.

"We do not know what'll happen if we let it near this thing. Well, maybe you know, but I don't know." Simmons started to freak out.

"Either way I'm pretty sure it's better than sitting here." I said sharply, Simmons giving me a look. What happened to being his favorite author?

Lennox grabbed Simmons then, surprising me by pinning him down to the cart behind him. So, army brats have some spunk after all that, huh? One of the Sector Seven agents pulled a gun, but Lennox was quick to grab his own gun.

"Drop it." he warned as one of his buddies smashed his weapon into two of the agents' faces.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The other S7 agent tried to calm the men down.

"Drop your weapon, soldier." Simmons tried to order Lennox, but that just served to anger him even more. "There's an alien war going on and you're going to shoot me?"

"Yeah, well we didn't ask to be here." Lennox said. None of us asked to be here, this really was all S 7, if not for them I'd be on a beach sipping margaritas. Instead I'm caught in an alien war that I might die in. Yup, definitely my thing.

"I'm ordering you under S7 executive jurisdiction." But that only caused Epps to glare at him.

"S7 don't exist." Epps yelled to the infuriating man.

"That's right. And we don't take orders from people who don't exist." Lennox spat lowly.

"I'm going to count to five." Simmons warned.

"And I'm going to count to three." The soldier responded just as quickly as he held the gun over the other man's heart.

"Simmons?" The Secretary of Defense questioned.

"Yes, Sir?"

"I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys."

Everyone was silent for a few moments before Simmons piped up.

"Okay, fine. You wanna lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool."

He took us to the holding room where alien was. I could hear the wails from far away, it made me shudder, memories popping forth, but I ignored them as we entered the room.

"Stop!" Everyone shouted, all of us blocking off the cooling sprays. Eventually the robot thawed out, and then he began to move. Instinct kicked in, telling me to get out of the open, but then Sam spoke up.

"Easy, he's friendly! Just back up! Give him some space!" Sam called, but the robot turned his canon and aimed it at us. I nearly did run, but my feet just wouldn't move. This wasn't out of my element, but it sure as Hell was out of my experience zone. Eventually he lowered his gun, Sam made a following motion.

"Let's get to the cube! Come on Bumblebee!" He called, making the alien jump up and walk after him. I ran next to Sam, partly grinning.

"If my car could do that..." I laughed, he gave a small grin too as we ran. When we got to the cube, I was sure he was just going to shrug and suggest we guard it but- nope. He grabs onto it and it... collapses in on itself... like it isn't some massive cube, it's just the size of my friggin' lunch box now.

"Nope, not even going to try and be amazed anymore. Too much." I said in slight exasperation. Epps chuckled next to me. When Bumblebee is done, it's small, then he turns to the rest of us.

"Message from Star fleet Captain," Is he talking through the radio? "Let's get to it."

"He's right, we can get to Mission City, it's not far from here. We'll hide the cube and sneak it out." Lennox begins, but I frown.

"We'll need cover." I added, making him nod as we both turn to the Defense Secretary. He in turn turns to Simmons.

"You better have something here." He said, Simmons nodded eagerly as he, Defense, the blonde, and the last guy I don't know run off in one direction. Lennox turned to us again then.

"Valdon, you better ride with them. You'll be safer with him." Lennox said, for a second I wanted to tell him I don't need protection, but he's right, as Carena Valdon, I do need a lot of protection, ex-marine or not.

"Okay," I said, before turning to Bumblebee and Sam, and his girl. The 'Autobot' transforms into the car form, I dive in once the door opened. Sam and the girl jump in after me.

* * *

**Yeah, so I was thinking as I edited this that I should totally go Sunny/Sides, there aren't many (And fewer good) ones out there. So I figured I'd take a crack at it. Hopefully you guys like, hopefully I'm a good author! I've actually got about 20,00 words written, but I'm editing them super quick before I send them out!  
**

**So, we're finally past the most boring part of the movie! Yay! I should get at least one more chapter out tonight guys, but I've gotta do a few things before bed so it's getting late... ugh I hate choosing between writing and... well anything really. It's tough.  
**

**BTW, Reventons are very nice cars, dunno why I forgot about 'em :)  
**

**Review please!**

**Question of the day: Which twin do you like more?  
**

**Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**To Chase The Sun**_

* * *

_"For those who gave up too soon."_

* * *

_To Chase The Sun- Iland Girl  
_

_Transformers- Hasbro  
_

* * *

**Chapter 4**: _Chasing Daylight__  
_

* * *

"Hold onto the cube." Said Sam, handing it to me.

"Got it." I muttered, biting my lip. The car took off, I can't help but have a sinking feeling in my gut though. Never had I been one for war, for large fights. I was the do it yourself kind of girl who only looked out for herself. Looking out for others didn't come naturally, but I had a feeling that I would have to be that way if I wanted to survive this round.

"It's the Autobots!" The girl called, making me glance at all the cars coming up to us. They used the E brake method to spin around before calling into line behind us. I quickly made a note of the cars and models, noting them as friendlies. We probably wouldn' have many friendlies in a little bit.

"Oh, well if it GM we've got nothing to worry about guys." I muttered flatly, fishing out my phone. Finally I got a signal. I quickly texted Alec to let him know I was off beat for a while, before shutting it down completely.

We came onto a busier road shortly after, Sam and the girl glancing backwards at all the cars.

"Oh no," Sam said as he looked behind me. "It's that cop!"

I turned to look, and sure enough there's a cop car with it's lights on.

"Decepticon?" I asked, but I jolt when the radio turns on.

"Affirmative Captain."

It takes me a moment to process that he's talking to me, but then I grin.

"Great," Finally, a reason to run for the cops and have an excuse. "More trouble."

We all watched as the giant semi blocks off another Decepticon as it transforms. They both fall over the edge of the road and plummet down. Shortly after we lose sight of them and keep going.

When we arrived in Mission City, I have to admit, I feel tense yet calm. I'm back in my element, it isn't open, it's the city. Yet I'm not because I know I'm still _Carena_, and I doubt anything can change that very soon. Sam and the girl get out of the car, so I place the cube in the back seat before hopping out as well. We looked around, I myself noting we're blocking an entire street with a giant Topkick, Hummer, Camaro, Porsche, and a few army vehicles blocking off the road. It's probably for the best, but even I wonder why Lennox chose such a densely populated area.

"So... these your buddies too?" I asked the Camaro, but before I could get a response from him, the Topkick revved its engine, making me glare at it. "Somebody's testy."

"Alright guys, I've got radios!" Lennox shouted, hopping into a vehicle to discuss things with Epps. They both motion towards the skies, an aircraft flying over top of us. A frown reached my lips then, that was sure fast.

Then, my heart nearly breaks down as the Topkick, Bumblebee, and the Porsche all transform. The Hummer guns it backwards too.

"It's Starscream!" The Topkick shouts, then runs in front of the group before motioning for us to get back. Bumblebee and him both pick up a bus, Lennox and Epps shouting in panic. I ran into a store as the the aircraft flies straight for us. It let off a few rounds, but I leaped into the store to escape most of the blast.

**_BOOM_**

It takes me a moment to get up, shattered glass from the once be window is now lying around me. I winced, pulling glass from small cuts on my neck, but ultimately get back up and dared to look outside. Everything is in chaos now, but I glance over to the girl who's backed a tow truck up to the yellow bot, feeling strange about the fact that he's missing his legs.

"_Hayden, there comes a time when you're going to meet someone who feels your pain, and when you do, are you going to walk past them?"_

That voice, I could remember so clearly. My answer, so very clear that day.

_"Never."_

I ran up to them, helping Sam wrap a hook around Bumblebee. He gave whirs and chirps to me, I just gave a grim look and continued to work.

"We'll get you outta here man." I said before I finished fastening the chain around him.

"Sam! Mikaela! Carena!" Lennox called, we all turned to see him as he shoved a flare into Sam's hands. "I need you to run to that building. Take the cube, set the flare, and let the flyers know where you are."

He said it so simply, but from where I was, I could see, Sam was shaking for his dear life.

"N-No I can't-"

"I'll take you," I said, my face stony and void of emotion. "Just hold onto the cube and I'll get you there."

"We'll provide cover." The Topkick called as he and the Hummer fought against the Decepticons. My body wasn't trembling, at the very least not nearly as much as Sam was, but when I offered my hand, he took it almost instantly. A small smirk made it to my face before I turned and glanced around. Bingo, a lonesome looking motorbike. I ran up to it before hot wiring it after a few seconds. The engine revved, it had plenty of gas too, so I rolled it up to Sam. He hopped on behind me, I smirked.

"Just hold onto me and that cube!" I said, before taking off the moment he grabbed onto my army greens. We raced down the street, dodging cars and flying through openings. I narrowed my eyes and I saw another Decepticon coming from a crossroad, but I didn't slow down.

"Sam! Watch out!" The Topkick called, but I swerved through the Con's legs, successfully dodging him, but that meant we left out cover behind for now. It didn't matter though, and we even managed to dodge around another Con before heading into the building. I could feel it though, somebody was following us. We ditched the bike at the stairs, only glancing at each other quickly before I shoved him up them.

"You better run." I growled, feeling the itch of being just inches from death. This time it came in the form of an angry metal man as we reached the top. I shoved Sam to keep going, but I branched off when I spotted another flight of stairs. I ran up those and saw Sam running towards a chopper. When something came up, I planned to drop a grenade on them, but then my eyes widened as I saw the chopper go down.

Oh no.

Sam ran to the edge of the building, tucking behind a statue. It was then that he, Megatron, came up to the top, slowly stalking up to Sam.

"Is it fear, or courage that drives you fleshlings?" He purred, making me frown. "Give me the cube boy, and you'll live to be my pet."

Pet? You little-

"I won't give you this cube!" Sam shouted, despite his trembling and shouts of terror from the height.

"So be it!" Megatron growled- this was it! I leaped forward, tucking and rolling up to behind him as he reared back an arm to swing his weapon at Sam. Running between his legs, I shoved a grenade into each of them before I continued my sprint just past him.

**_BANG_**

We rocked a bit from the explosion, my eyes widened as I turned to look at Sam. He was sliding, what did that mean? I wasn't sure what to do, do I catch him? The cube? I wasn't _sure_. What do the good guys do?

In the end, I didn't even think about it, I just ran forward, sliding to the edge and reached out for whatever I could grab, and that happened to be Sam's hand. His other hand held the cube tightly.

Okay, so I finally made a good choice.

"You little brat." Megatron growled, making my eyes widen as I half hung off the building. My one arm and leg were still on, so I looked down below us for something to drop Sam onto.

"Sorry bud," I muttered. "This might hurt."

He's too busy screaming to hear me though as I swung him over to the fire escape, but it's far enough down that he landed with a thunk. Something is pressed into my back then, I groaned deeply, then noticed it was a part of Megatron's foot. Great, squished to death by a fucking foot. I so want to die this way.

"You were wrong, by the way," I spit out, barely able to speak as I try to look up at him. "It's the hope of seeing tomorrow, that's what drives us."

He laughs full heartedly at me then, but I noticed there happens to be a robot between the building I'm sandwiched on and the next one. Whether he planned to catch me or not, I definitely planned to land on him at some point. Megatron lifted his foot then, swinging it back as though he wanted to kick me, but I just rolled off the side of the building, grabbing onto a window ledge before swinging over to the fire escape next to Sam.

"Jump!" The blue and red robot- the familiar looking one from the highway- shouted at us.

"You heard the man!" I said, grabbing Sam and sending him over the edge with me. I figured so long as the cube is near me, the thing had to catch me. I didn't trust him to help me, but the cube was a whole new story. He caught us in an arm then and clutched us to his chest.

"Hang on tight!" He shouted, then he began to slowly fall to the ground, using the building to slow himself down. I glanced up, finally letting out a shriek.

"Watch out!"

It was too late though, Megatron landed on us, sending us to the ground with a huge thud. My head snapped on the Autobot's chest, but my arms were in the way due to me clinging to the metal so hard.

"Sam," I nearly jumped when the Autobot speaks. His voice is so deep it's chilling. We both looked to him as his face mask is pulled back. He glanced between the two of us before speaking. "You both risked your lives for the cube."

Well no, I risked my life to save my tomorrow, but okay, we'll go with that.

"No sacrifice, no victory." Sam said, like it was some motto he lived by.

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, then you must shove the cube into my chest, it will destroy us both." Optimus said, making me from at him.

"So that's it, suicide's your back up plan?" I scowled, but before anything else can be said, Megatron groans.

"Get behind me." The Autobot said before we both scrambled off of him and into a hole away from the two.

"It's you and me Megatron." The Autobot said, but Megatron chuckled.

"No it's just me Prime."

"Sam," I began, turning to him. "What does he mean it'll end us both?"

"You saw the cube, it's raw power, that much would destroy his systems." Sam muttered, he too didn't like the sound of it. What would happen to us, to tomorrow then? We wouldn't have it, do you really think Megatron would leave if he had us to rule? Stupid!

"Then we better make sure he doesn't lose." I muttered, trying to think of something to help the 'Prime', whatever that is. It was then that I noticed down one of the streets the lower walls were particularly broken.

Well I'll be damned.

I raced over, running into the building to find them abandoned, then across the street was a gas station. I turned the pump on and let the gas flow into a jerry can before spilling it all down the street then placing a few of my grenades strategically. After that, I held one grenade in my hand before standing at the far end of the street. Megatron threw the Prime, standing now at the other side of the darkened road. I held a box, dark, probably looked like the cube from there, and smirked.

"Hey you hunk of tin!" I shouted, catching his attention as I casually tossed the 'cube' around. "You want the cube so bad, why don't you come and get it?"

He growled, before he began to run at me.

"No!" The Autobot shouted, but he stumbled to get up. I smirked before releasing the pin on the last grenade and throwing it at Megatron. It missed and he stopped short, laughign at me menacingly as he stalked closer.

"You missed." He growled, but then I smirked and shook my head.

"No I didn't." I said, gesturing behind him. By the time he looked, he only saw a brief glimpse of the grenade sitting ten feet from another one on each side of it, which lead to five more lined at the base of each building.

**_BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOOM BOOM!_**

I turned and leaped onto the ground from the blast, but then glanced up and saw my work paid off. The bottoms of the buildings collapsed in, all of the rubble falling on top of Megatron and burying him. It wouldn't hold him for long, but now the Autobots had a moment to regroup. I took off running around the building, up the alleyway, and breaking onto the main street again before looking to find Sam.

"Sam!" I shouted when I spot him, he was too close to the rubble! Get away get away! He started running to me, but then Megatron broke through the rubble and attacked him. Sam fell to the ground, and I could feel our chances of winning slipping through my fingertips.

No.

We are _not _going to lose now.

I ran for him, but to my surprise, he jumped up to Megatron, shoving the cube into _his_ chest instead of the Prime's. Well I suppose that would work too. By the time I got there, Megatron is just lying there, not moving anymore. I glanced at Sam before patting his shoulder.

"Good thinking." I said, he nodded at me too.

"Nice move."

The Prime knelt down in front of us then, looking at Sam.

"Sam, I owe you my life," He said, then turned to me. "Thank you for helping us."

I was only helping myself...

Instead of saying anything, I nodded. He looked towards his other comrades then.

"Optimus, we lost Jazz." The Topkick said then, the giant red and blue Autobot frowning as he held Jazz's remains.

"Jazz..." He said sadly.

Despite all of this, all the wreckage and the dead, all the pain and the loss, I can't help but feel completely calm. This, is entirely my element, I am not awkward here, I feel safe, because it is what I've known for so long.

So I take a breath in, and take in the world around me.

Because I know, that my tomorrow is coming again.

* * *

**Yawn, well I've been sleeping horribly so I figured I should write this story out. :) Things will probably slow down in a bit, but I just wanted to get the basics written down for y'all. Hope you guys like it a lot!  
**

**Review please!**

**Question of the day: What do you think of Deni?  
**

**Cheers!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**To Chase The Sun**_

* * *

_"For those who gave up too soon."_

* * *

_To Chase The Sun- Iland Girl  
_

_Transformers- Hasbro  
_

**Chapter 5**: _The Truth Isn't Easy__  
_

* * *

Finally.

I was finally out of the holding area, where we were continuously bombarded with questions, asked what we thought about the Autobots taking refuge, whether we should trust them, how we got involved, what we had said to the NBE's since. My God, I was so tempted to ask if they wanted to know how many times I'd scratched my ass too in the past day. They wanted virtually everything else in such immense detail! My mind had practically snapped, desiring to either run or wrap the stoic looking men in duct tape.

Oh so tempting...

The only thing holding me back was the mass of food they let me eat while talking with me, ignoring my poor table manners, I answered only because I wanted to keep eating.

So... hungry...!

Needless to say, when they let me out onto the tarmac, I was ecstatic. Home, I could go back to Alec and tell him about this crazy adventure, I could finally be free of Carena, the polite woman I could never truly become.

Then, stupid Lennox came up to me and blew that bliss to smithereens.

"Carena!" He called, making me stop in my tracks. I had been making my way to the shuttle, which was supposed to take us all to the local airport or wherever we needed to go. He stopped close to me, looking a little conflicted.

"Major Lennox?" I asked, raising a brow too. Honestly, I just wanted to get into a hot bath man!

"I need to ask a favor of you," He began, pausing for a moment. "The government searched up your house, it's in the state out on the countryside, correct?"

"Right...?" I began slowly, not sure what he was getting at. The house in question was one of my many homes, scattered across the countries I was most and least wanted in. This one I frequented quite a bit, usually once a month. I had planned to live there for a while, or until I was certain I wasn't being watched, and then going off on another wild adventure of some sort.

"I need you to take an Autobot with you." He finally said. My mouth dropped open for a minute. No! Nononononooooo! I just got _out_ of this mess! And now I'm being dragged back in?! Fuuuuck!

"That's..." I began again, but Lennox cut me off.

"Please, it'll just be for the night, we all live relatively close so it shouldn't be too much of a hassle. Just until we find a place for them." He seemed so tired, like this was his last line of hope. Ugh don't give those cute eyes! You're married for god's sake! I can see your ring! Yet I could tell, I wasn't getting out with a simple no. An Autobot may just come rolling up to the house and if it didn't find me there then I would definitely be _screwed_.

Letting out a rather dramatic sigh, I finally nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it." I said flatly, but when I saw the smile creep onto his face I couldn't help but mimic him. "We'll call ourselves even then."

He nodded, motioning for me to follow him back towards the hangar. When we walked back inside, I noticed all of the Autobots were standing tall, the three remaining ones at least. Jazz was dead, Bumblebee left with Sam and Mikaela a while ago, and there were only these three remaining. Slowly, I raised a hand and gave a slight wave. They were peering down at us, but it bothered me that I barely reached the height of their knees. Even being six feet flat, I still wasn't anywhere near their size.

"Ugh, hi?" I asked, looking between them all. The Topkick snorted at me, the Hummer was watching me carefully, and the Peterbilt was just looking between Lennox and I.

"Carena, this is Ironhide," He said, pointing to the Topkick. "Ratchet," He pointed to the Hummer. "And Optimus Prime."

"It is a pleasure to meet you properly, Carena Valdon." Optimus said as he knelt down to come to eye level with us. I subconsciously took a half step back, you would've been cagey about it too if you were there. One wrong move and no more Deni!

"Um, thank you, I suppose it's also a pleasure to meet you too, though the circumstances are a little... off." I said, not sure whether they shake hands -or could shake my hand- in greeting. Come to think of it could they have some really whacky alien customs? What if they hopped around on one foot screeching as a custom? If that were true, bye bye floor. You will be missed.

"Carena," Lennox said, patting my shoulder. "I need you to take Optimus for the night."

There was a small pause as I registered the sheer _size_ of Optimus, but then I remembered his Peterbilt form was a bit smaller, thank god for that. I nodded, giving a small smile. Why the fuck do I have to take the biggest one? Then again he did look the friendliest and least suspicious out of the three of them.

"Well, I'm ready whenever you are." I said, Optimus nodded before standing up. He looked to Ironhide and Ratchet for a moment before they too nodded. He then transformed down into his Peterbilt form and the driver's side door opened. I waved goodbye to the Autobots and Lennox before hopping in and we took off.

"Would you like to head straight home, Ms. Valdon?" Optimus asked, making me jump when I heard his voice through the radio. Dude that wasn't even funny, you should be ashamed of yourself! Actually, give yourself a hand, you've managed to scare a deadly criminal shitless more times than I've been in my whole life in the span of two days. Congrats.

"Yes, did Lennox tell you where it is?" I asked, entranced by the steering wheel moving in front of me. Talk about Auto-pilot, we should have these for all of our cars. Much fewer accidents would be made!

"Affirmative."

Okay... it was quiet after that for a long time, just him driving down the road, even doing the speed limit. It would take almost an hour to get there at this rate... Why did he have to drive like an old fart? I mean I don't think I've seen the speedometer that slow other than when it was _parked._

"I'm afraid I cannot thank you enough Ms. Valdon, you risked your life for the cube."

No really, you've thanked me all the times too many, I didn't do it for you. It was all for ME. See, I think people need to understand there is no I in TEAM, but there is in WIN. All I need is myself, everybody else just gets in the way. You're expendable, for the most part, and I know to them I'm expendable too. It's just how things work around here.

"I suppose it's a moot point now though," I muttered, what with the cube being destroyed. "What will you do now? Do you plan to stay here on Earth?"

"So long as your leaders permit us, I believe hunting down the remaining Decepticons is our primary objective." He said in such a deep, velvety rich voice. His words made me frown though, I didn't like that belief.

"That's a bit ridiculous." I muttered, he seemed to be caught off guard because he swerved a little bit.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked, sounding surprised.

"You said 'so long as your leaders permit us' but shouldn't it be up to the population as a whole?" I asked. "Though I suppose that's a moot point since very few know of your existence."

"It is important to follow your leader's orders, that is the only way to maintain order." Optimus insisted, but for some reason I had a feeling he wasn't just talking about Earth. It was like he spoke from experience, but I just chuckled.

"That is foolish. To follow someone without question requires a great deal of respect and trust, something we humans greatly lack in our government."

"How can you not trust those who serve to protect you?" He asked, sounding dismal. I chuckled.

"Protect us? How is starting wars that could've been avoided protecting us? I don't know what your home was like Optimus, but on Earth it is like this. We do not trust one another, we do not respect one another, not right away. You could slap the title of God into your name, and we will laugh in your face. It is because a true God doesn't need a title, a true king doesn't need a crown. They are leaders because we want them to be, we trust them to be."

There was silence for a moment before I continued.

"We are not mindless, we don't follow just because somebody says we have to. We follow because we trust them, because we respect them. I believe our government has forgotten who controls whom, they don't respect us, and we don't respect them."

"Your leaders are strong, they are great." Optimus insisted, but I just shake my head.

"They are spineless Optimus, true leaders earned their respect, they earn their title. Our leaders are tyrants, they want control and money." I sighed, leaning against the seat. "They forget about us quite a bit."

"I am sorry that you feel that way," He began, his voice still strong despite myself bashing his belief on our system. "But I have no doubt things will change. You are a young species, you will evolve." He said calmly, making me smile.

For the first time, I had finally hoped he was right. If tomorrow brought change, a better future, could I change too? Could Deni become somebody great in their eyes? That is but a dream for now, but one day the dark knight called Hayden will rear her head, and the world will understand just who I am and what I've done for them.

"I hope you're right, because right now, we might end up like your home sooner than expected." I muttered, looking out the window. "I'm sorry by the way, that your home planet can't be rebuilt."

Hopefully he realized that was the first honest opinion I'd given to him yet. This whole conversation was so honest, it unnerved me and settled me at the same time.

"Perhaps home is here now, where there is a tomorrow for all of us."

This made me truly smile then, took the words right out of my damn mouth. I curled up a little bit more, feeling the seat recline a little bit, the hum of the engine and the patter of falling rain was all the noise I needed to finally calm down and sleep.

* * *

The winding road of the Valdon Estate Drive was soaked with rain when we got there.

The house was tucked back behind a lot of trees, along with two garages. One was a tall, large one, the other a small, regular sized attached garage. The house was sitting on a hill, the garage going down and underneath the house. I usually came across this house once every month at least, mostly canned food or beef jerky lined the shelves and ice cream was always packed into the freezer. The fridge hardly ever had anything in it, I barely used it at all. The house was large, but the garage I planned to stick Optimus in was even larger and heated.

Most of my store homes were rented out to other people who had no clue who I was. I usually slapped on an alias and demanded cash, it was the easiest solution and the Government hadn't caught on yet. This was one of the five homes that weren't rented. One of the others was where Alec lived mostly in Australia, and another we both frequented once a month in Honk Kong. There were two others in extremely remote areas, those were maintained by workers that didn't know our names at all. They got money and I got a well maintained house, good deal for me.

"Okay," I began, hopping out of Optimus once he stopped in front of the large garage. "You can probably fit nicely in here." I muttered, holding out my hand. On it was a thick day ring I always wore on my left index finger. Around it was a security code to this house, I just slipped it into a hole by the door, the code was read, and then the garage door opened.

Inside was a lot of tools and other mechanisms, but there was plenty of room with the high ceiling and wide floor space available. I turned and motioned for him to come on in. He did so a little gingerly, but ultimately looked comfortable inside.

"Okay, I'm going to go have a hot bath, did you need anything?" I asked, flipping my wet hair out of my face from the rain. He didn't seem bothered at all by the liquid that had been pelting his body though, he actually looked relaxed.

"No, thank you Ms. Valdon." He said smoothly.

"Ah, just call me Carena, sounds so much better." I said with a grin. He hm'ed a reply, so I patted his hood softly before heading to the door to shut it. I paused though, glancing at him.

"If you want out, just start backing up, the door should open." I said, before pressing a button and the door slid down. Now for a bath, once I got to the house, I used my ring again to get in. All the lights flickered on the moment I used my code, making me smile. The heat kicked in, I practically skipped up the stairs to take a bath.

Once in the tub, I must've stayed there for at least an hour. The bath was right next to the window, so I got a good view of outside. The garage was still shut, but I wondered if he was kind of like me. Did he feel trapped in there? I hoped not, it was the one feeling I couldn't handle, being stuck, trapped, confined.

I got out of the bath after the rain stopped and the sun as going down. I figured sleeping was my best bet, so I curled up in the fluffy bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I've been on a hot streak so I figured I'd give you another chapter tonight! This one's just like a bridge to the next chapter, but I figured it was a good break from the other one. Also I was very curious on what you guys think of Deni.  
**

**The purpose of this story is about giving up, about taking the easy way out and doing things that aren't always the best choices in the long run. This is about turning yourself around and setting everything straight. To me, Deni is very messed up. She's been digging her hole for a long time, but she's too damn stubborn to stop digging. She'll never get out without something pointing her in the right direction.  
**

**I do warn you guys, Hayden isn't a 'good person'. She's very selfish, rude, and has a tendency to hurt people who get too close. She is a criminal, not a 'Good but Evil Person'. She's actually quite bad, but it's because she's so good at faking good that changes her story. I think in the original story I wasn't changing Deni, I was changing everything else to fit her.  
**

**Well, now that I've ranted enough, hopefully you guys like this chapter! As you can see Deni has very strong opinions on leadership, for a pretty good reason too. You won't be getting a very insightful view into Deni's past for a very long time, probably thirty or so chapters, but you will get to know Deni pretty darn well!  
**

**Sunny and Sides in a few chapters guys!  
**

**Review please!**

**Question of the day: Who's excited for the twins' arrival?  
**

**Cheers!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**To Chase The Sun**_

* * *

_"For those who gave up too soon."_

* * *

_To Chase The Sun- Iland Girl  
_

_Transformers- Hasbro  
_

**Chapter 6**: _The Lying Machine__  
_

* * *

It was taking too long.

The sun wasn't coming up fast enough.

I had already eaten, drank, peed, showered, and dressed into tight work out capris, sneakers, and a sports bra and tank top. The sun still wasn't up though! 5AM and the stupid light is being _lazy_.

So I gave up waiting and walked out of the house. I took off at a jog on a trail I had made a long time ago. This was my usual routine, I loved my sleep, but after such an adventure I just couldn't sit still. I never was good at it after adrenaline rushes, there were times Alec tied me to my bed to make me sleep after, but today wasn't one of those days.

I also hated running, but this was just a warm up for the obstacle course ahead of me. First up was a simple long. Easy enough, just to make sure I'm awake. Then comes the large log that actually takes effort to jump over top of. I take three bigger steps to power up before leaping high, lifting my legs to tuck up near my chest as I do so.

_"Lift your legs higher D!" _

_"I am old man!"  
_

_"You won't out run anyone if you trip on your own two feet!"  
_

I chuckled lightly at the memory, but the next obstacle caught my attention. A large patch of grass to simulate a hole, one so large I can't simply jump across. So I take my bigger steps and then leap up to catch a branch. I swung back and then on the forward motion I let go to fly through the air and catch another branch. From there I swung and landed on the other side, laughing slightly. Now came the harder obstacles, each of them became longer and more strenuous as time went on, but right now I was really feeling the movements in my whole body.

A patch of grass spanned the whole next obstacle, five feet from the edge of the grass was a large tree branch hanging about where my waist was. The next tree branch is really high up, but it's all alone with nothing else around it but another low branch five feet from the other side. The whole thing is so long, it'll require power and accuracy.

I ran at it, leaping to land onto the low branch. My feet kick off as soon as I've balanced, I fly towards the high branch and stretch out to grasp it with both hands.

_I missed again, falling to the ground. Father sighed and shook his head. _

_"You must learn to use your entire body D, imagine you're like an elastic, you must stretch and bend yourself to curl through your obstacles."  
_

I clutched the branch with both of my hands, but I've got so much momentum that I bend and roll over the top, stopping in a handstand for a second before I swing down and aim for the next branch.

There's too much momentum though, I'll land in the grass, so I do back flips to encourage my motion to slow down a bit. One more flip and I landed squarely on the low branch before leaping forward, but I've lost my momentum, so I do a front flip to get further forward before landing a foot away from the edge of the grass.

My father had taught me a lot, and most of the time I had listened. Using your body as the weapon and your momentum as the force of direction was complex back then, but now I understood it completely.

There were a few simple obstacles, some I just leaped over, others I put a hand on top of and vaulted through holes, and then others I just swung from branches for a while. By the time I was nearly done, my breath was coming out in small pants. I was so tired, but there was just one very large one left.

_"If you can do this one, without stopping," Father said as I stared at the massive thing._

I took a running start at it. A whole bunch of misplaced logs, branches high and low, and grass beneath me. You couldn't see the other side, foliage had grown in so dense that you had to move in order to see your next goal, but I was discouraged. I had never been able to go all the way through, no matter how many times I did it. The thing about this one was there was so many options, so many things would change too within the trees themselves.

A single stump was all I could see before a large branch covered in leaves hid the rest of the obstacle. I jumped onto it, then leaped up, vaulting over the branch. I had to think fast, find my landing zone and stick with it. I found another stump a good ten feet from me, so I flipped forwards to bring my feet back beneath me and landed on it before noticing a stump of a branch to my left. The moment my feet touched the log I jumped for it, holding onto it and landing my feet against the tree. I climbed to the next stump on the right side of the tree just a little higher up.

From there, I saw another branch that wasn't very far, but I didn't have any momentum, it would require a lot of power from my legs, so I ran up the tree slightly before kicking off and leaping for the branch. However, my plans were ruined when I tried to go to the next branch across from it, the wood gave way in mid swing, and I was caught mid air with nothing to grab.

I landed heavily on my hip, pain exploding from it then.

"Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" I hissed, rolling around a little bit. It was just me, I could show pain. After cursing for another solid ten minutes, I sucked it up and went back to the start, not daring to look through the trees.

I would make it this time, for sure.

I did the same routine up until that spot on the tree, but then I didn't even think about it, I ran up the tree a bit more, not facing the far away branch, and just pushed _so_ hard. I tried to encourage my momentum by back flipping all the way to the branch. I somehow made it, barely grabbing with one hand, but it too was cracking, so I continued on as fast as I could to the stubs on the other tree.

From there I dropped down a level before spinning back and doing the same thing to another branch behind me, but then I saw the stump, just on the other side of a high branch with leaves. I would have to vault over it, but I couldn't stop either, so I caught the branch with my palms facing me and retched myself over top of the next branch feet first, my body curling over top of it, and then landing squarely on it before doing a forward flip to land off of the grass and officially through the course.

I paused for a moment, the feeling sinking in.

_"Then you will have surpassed anything I could teach you."_

"YES!"

I actually dropped onto my back, heaving in the dirt. I felt so tired, this was beyond anything I had done in a long time. Still didn't make it any less fun though, so I laid there, bathed in my accomplishment.

The sun finally rose, I figured I should too, so I made my way back to the house, changed into jeans and a tank top, before heading to the garage to check on Optimus. I opened the door quietly, but there was no light or sound whatsoever, so I figured letting him rest would be a better idea.

Right about now I would usually be scheming, but with Alec knowing I was lying low, doing nothing sounded kind of... nice. So instead I made it to the other garage attached to the house, opened it up, and began to work on the disassembled car sitting inside as the sun came over the tree tops. With the door open I could feel the heat on my sweaty skin, enjoying the feeling as I put together my next big project.

Every now and again I came back here, like I said, but often times I got bored even with the fact that I had books to write and things to do, so sometimes I read about cars, about the mechanics of them, and tried to build my own. So far I had made five successfully from the ground up, my first was a complete dud, but I considered that a... pilot attempt.

My father and mother were both grease monkeys, but the difference was Dad broke things down, learned what made them tick, while Mom created things, like I'm trying to do. In a way I take after both of them I suppose, though I like to think I'm more like Mom. She was the biggest bitch in town and enjoyed it.

Well, I'm the biggest bitch in the world, does that count?

I was so into what I was doing I didn't notice that Optimus had rolled up to the doors to look inside. Only when I pulled out from under the body did I see him. Sitting up, I waved at him before standing.

"Good morning Optimus." I said, reaching for a bottle of water.

"Good morning Carena." He replied as I chugged my water. Only seven in the morning and I'm already completely filthy, must be a record.

"So, how long before you gotta report back?" I asked, looking at the grill with the Autobot insignia. At least I assumed it to be, what with all the other Autobots also having it.

"Ironhide is with Major Lennox, he contacted me a short while ago and has asked for the both of us to meet back at base." Optimus said in the said rich voice I remembered from last night. I raised my brow at his words though, curious as to why I had to go too.

"Me too?"

"Yes."

Oh shit.

* * *

The ride back was quiet.

We went to a different location than before, this one also in the country side. I supposed it would allow the Autobots room to move without anybody seeing them. Which was a good thing, because how do you explain a thirty two foot metal man running around? You don't, that's how.

When we got onto the tarmac, I stepped out of Optimus, but a moment later I was grabbed by both arms. My first instinct was to throw them down, especially when I saw they were wearing black suits. It was only when I heard Lennox shout for them to let me go that they finally gave in.

"Easy! She's not a convict!" Lennox shouted at them.

Little did he know...

They brought me into a room inside the new base, everything was quiet for a moment when I sat down on the chair. The typical interrogation setting, lone lamp sitting on the table in front of me, a chair opposite of me, the rest of the room was dark and quiet. With my sharper eyes, I could see, very faintly, a door on the other side of the room, and a mirror along the wall to my left. I didn't look at it, because I knew it was a one way window pane.

The door on the other side of the room opened after a few minutes, another suit walked in. He looked a lot older than me by his peppered locks, bags under his eyes beginning to gather. He looked sharp though, despite the obvious fatigue years of his line of duty put on him. If only he had my occupation, I was actually surprised I didn't have dark bags or any other signs of weariness. My skin was slightly weather, tanned, but it was expected with the amount of traveling and outdoors I was in.

He sat down in the other chair, it was then that I noticed the box under his one arm. He slipped it onto the desk, then popped the lid. I knew what ti was even before he pulled out wires, before he motioned for me to give him my hand.

It was a polygraph.

A lie detector.

Still, I didn't fight as he fastened things onto my arm, my waist, and my chest. I didn't say a word, but I kept up the innocent, confused woman ruse quite well.

"Why are you..?" I began, feeling uneasy about it deep down too. The man flicked a switch. My instincts told me to run, that this was a trap, that they _knew_. Yet I also knew that if I ran, they would know as well. Keep calm Deni, and remember what your father told you.

_"Remember, breathe out, then in Deni, keep it calm, keep the rhythm."_

Yes, I was a master at this now.

"Carena Dienna Valdon, correct?" The man began in a sharp tongue.

Fuck.

Calm down Deni, you are a master of your senses, you can't be caught. You're a mean, green, lying machine!

"Yes." I said, not daring to glance at the detector, the man was doing it for me. He then looked down at a sheet and wrote something. I pretended not to see as I frowned at him. "What's this all about?" I asked, confused.

"Do you have anyone living with you? Human or animal?" He asked, completely ignoring my questions. I frowned, not liking him or this stupid round of twenty questions.

"No, I live alone. But what does that-"

"Do you have a partner, Ms. Valdon?" He continued, cutting me off before I could say much more.

"No, but what-"

"Have you spoken to anybody about the NBE's outside of the base?" He challenged, making me frown.

"No."

"What is your occupation?" He asked. Occupation? Of course he already knew it, he's trying to sucker me into slipping up, isn't he?

"I'm an author."

"Do you have any criminal offenses?"

What? Where'd this come from? Keep on your toes Deni!

"Yes." I said, knowing dodging that one without laughing would be too hard. Lucky for me, Carena's story is pretty... interesting.

"Oh? What are they?"

Stolen over 10 million dollars from the mafia of 13 different countries, killed thirty people, robbed 57 banks, 130 grand theft auto charges, stole a semi truck and used it to ship a million dollars worth of gold across the border, kidnap, ransom, lead a riot through Danish roadways, caused a ten car pile up, stole uncountable amounts of alcohol, pinched a baby, smacked a stripper... shall I go on?

"Nothing really, a bit of vandalism in my wild days." I said, putting on the embarrassed act. God if only he knew what I really wanted to say.

The government doesn't even know half of what I've done.

"Have you had any trips to the slammer."

"No."

Not like they could catch me.

"I see..." He trailed off then, writing something down on the sheet of paper. This got to me then, making me frown.

"What do you want from me anyways? What merits do you get from interrogating a rather calm and '_able to keep her mouth shut_' author?" I mean really, the worst I could do was write a book about my adventures and call it fiction. Nobody would believe me, and I'd get bonus points for making it so damn interesting.

"Ms. Valdon, you must not have been very well informed," He began with a half smile while unhooking me from the machine. "This was not to see whether you could keep your mouth shut, but rather to see if you are competent enough for a new job."

"What?" Was my intelligent answer.

"Due to the nature of the situation, only you have had direct contact with the NBE- the Autobots, and the Allspark. You haven't lost your mind from it either." He said, unhooking me. I shrugged, these guys were different, but if I threw a dollar at all the new shit they showed me, I'd be broke.

"So what is the job anyway?" I asked, deciding to put it out there.

"To be the Human Resource Adviser for the Autobots. You will, essentially, be making sure the humans and Autobot's relationship remains intact and that both groups are comfortable with one another."

Ha- no way in hell.

"There must be a mistake, I'm not an ambassador, I can't drive over an hour just to get here and work for a day and then go home and write a chapter before coming back without sleep! I've got a job and a house and-and a lot of stuff to do!" I said, frowning, trying to chalk it up to being an author. Explaining I was actually in the midst of a major heist wouldn't go over a smoothly.

"There won't be a need to worry, you will be living here five days a week, home every Friday night to Sunday morning, you will be given full access to the base, and we even have a special room set up for you." He said with a nod, his mouth a flat line again.

Wait a second.

Full access to a _military_ base? I've only been trying to get into one since I first created _Carena_, about four years ago. The ability to get in and _know_ where they are going to be, because if their focus is over there, then I can be in another place doing what I do best there.

Oh this was too good.

"So, hang on," I began, trying to think this through. "I get to go home Friday to Sunday," He nodded. "And holidays?" He nodded again. "And all I have to do is keep the peace?"

"Essentially, yes. If the Autobots need anything, they go to you. If the humans want to speak to the Autobots, they go to you as well."

"But why me?" I asked, completely confused. He shrugged.

"The leader of the Autobots vouched for you, along with Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps. They said you had your head and heart in the right place, and they believe you of all people know what is right when under pressure."

No, I don't know what's right for everyone, just for me, myself, and I. These people are utter fools if they think that they can trust me. Yet they do, and this can only be the beginning, things could only get better from here. I let a smile curve onto my lips, I couldn't help it, it was too good. Then I nodded slowly.

"When do I begin?"

* * *

**Yawn, okay I think I'm done after this chapter for the night. Truth be told I have the next five or so chapters written, it's just a matter of editing, but I'm way too god damn lazy in my old age to really reread everything. I just sort of skimmed to make sure this was the right chapter and then ambled down here to complain to you guys. Gosh I feel old, did you know turning 18 makes you an old fart? Apparently I am, already getting back problems, look at me go.  
**

**Anyways,  
**

**Review please!**

**Question of the day: Say you had to choose a twin for Deni, which would you lean to more?  
**

**Cheers!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**To Chase The Sun**_

* * *

_"For those who gave up too soon."_

* * *

_To Chase The Sun- Iland Girl  
_

_Transformers- Hasbro  
_

**Chapter 7**: _Two Wrongs Make... A Right?__  
_

* * *

"So as you can see this base is, really, just a prototype until we configure what we really need."

I said it so calmly as I walked next to Optimus. This job, in the first five hours I had been working, would've out stressed anything else I've ever done before. Thank the Lord I was gifted at keeping face.

The Autobots wanted space, but not so much to bother the humans. The humans wanted them deported from Earth's atmosphere, but couldn't because we needed them to catch the remaining Decepticons. There was a lot of tension and apprehension between the two groups, mostly due to the severe size difference. I too couldn't help but flinch whenever Optimus landed a giant foot even within the same room as me.

"I must thank you again, Carena, for taking this job." Optimus said, but I just shrugged.

"Thank me when I actually do something." I said calmly, looking at the leader as he walked quite a distance away from me. He was being careful, but even someone my size could easily miss an ant, I had no doubt they could do the same. When we walked back into the hangar, I taking fifty steps per his one, I was greeted with Ironhide getting a check up from Ratchet.

It seemed everybody was worse for wear, though Optimus insisted it was routine. I doubted it was comfortable for the Cybertronian to be splayed out, his chest cavities opened as Ratchet puttered around with wires and whatnot. Even more so was the weary expression that Ratchet had on his face as he moved around.

"Perhaps you should all take a beat," I said, looking up at Optimus. "Relax, I'll deal with everything, you three should take a rest."

Optimus knelt down beside me, I flinched a bit just in case he did lose his balance. He face was a lot closer to me now though, my God it was bigger than my entire body.

"That will not be necessary, we still have meetings to attend, do we not?" He asked, making me remember that after a tour of the base I was supposed to hold a meeting with him, Lennox, and General Morshower- the ring leader behind these operations. Apparently somewhere along the lines of being an ex-marine they zeroed in on me.

Yay...

"Right," I muttered, scratching the back of my head. "You know they're going to give you Hell, right? Absolutely none of them are going to vouch for you."

"I understand, having said, I also believe in your species' capacity." He said, making me snort. It's sad to say, but he seemed to believe in humans more than my own kind.

"Your funeral," I began, turning to walk, but then I stopped and stole a glance back. "I'll see if I can help you out a bit, but my word is good as a dud on a good day."

He nodded though, standing. We acknowledge Ironhide and Ratchet, but then continue on and out to the next hangar. The meeting room if you will, where a raised platform was set up with Lennox and a bunch of computers. Optimus walked over to the platform while I began to climb the ladder. The computer is faced away, the less people to see Optimus the better, the more secret everything was.

Lennox gave me a nod, I myself nodding back before he pressed a few buttons on the computer. The meeting was entirely private, just the four of us being present. The Major's eyes were on Optimus, obviously not used to the sheer size of the Autobot leader, and I didn't blame him. Optimus was larger than anything I've ever seen, he could wrestle a whale and win.

"General Morshower, this is Carena Valdon, also present is Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots." Lennox said, I nodded in greeting as the balding man on screen did for me.

"Good evening Major Lennox, HRA Valdon, Optimus Prime." Morshower said.

"Thank you for having this meeting," I began, giving a firm but honest smile. "Now, let's get down to basics."

"Please do." Morshower began. Okay, this was the make or break Deni, if you don't convince him to help us, we'll have to deport all the Autobots.

"Alright," I swallowed once, then began. "As of 87 hours ago, five known Autonomous Robotic Organisms- Autobots- entered our atmosphere. As you know, their arch rivals, the Decepticons, have also been lurking here for an inexact period of time. While we have been successful in defeating the enemy's leader, it came with a great cost for the Autobots. The Allspark, which would have allowed them to rebuild their home planet, was also near destroyed in the aftermath. Due to such complications, they cannot return to their own atmosphere. The leader of the Autobots has asked to take refuge here, in exchange he and his comrades are willing to offer their services to hunt down the remaining Decepticons and eliminate them."

It was quiet for a moment as Morshower took this in. There was no direct report going back and forth between groups, very little was known to the outsiders, just the basics and not the true story, even our world leaders didn't know the full layout yet.

"What of the remainder of this... Allspark? You said it fragmented?"

"Yes, it is held by the Autobot leader until further notice." Lennox said, I had to fight not to look over to him. Until further notice? Keeping it out of human hands should be our main objective! General Morshower shuffled through a few papers, reading something before he looked back up to us.

"There are a few questions I must ask, for the sake of our world leaders and better understanding."

"Fire away."

"It is to my understanding that during the battle in Mission City that one of the, Autobots, was KIA." Morshower said, making me nod.

"Yes, Jazz, he was killed by Megatron, murdered in cold blood."

"We need to assert that his body be sent to the same place Megatron will be." Morshower said, this time I frowned as I looked to Optimus. He too, looked really upset. The Laurentian Abyss, one of the deepest places on our planet, his body would decompose and be destroyed. Somehow, I doubt Optimus, or the other Autobots, would see it as we see cremation. This wasn't right, you never leave someone behind. When you have a partner, you stick with them, even a psychotic bitch like me knows that.

"I'm afraid I must deny that, General." I said smoothly, looking back at the screen, but I did catch the surprised look in Optimus' eye. Lennox gave me a look too, same with the General.

"HRA, I believe we need to be on the same page if this is going to work." Morshower said in a slight scolding tone, I just nodded sharply.

"So do I, so let me say this. If we are going to be partners, we don't leave anybody behind. No one gets locked out, dead or alive, we never toss them aside." I said smoothly, there was no authority in my voice, I tried to keep it open and accepting, but I knew that just mumbling it wouldn't get me anywhere.

It was silent for a moment, then Morshower looked to his sheet.

"Next question," Well, he didn't quit on us. "Is this Optimus Prime willing to hand over the remnants of the Allspark to place in human protection?"

Lennox decided to step in then, he probably knew my answer wasn't going to be very nice. It was a stupid question, keeping the Allspark away from humans should've been our priority, I will always stand by that. Even my own curiosity was too much to resist temptation.

"Optimus has agreed to do so." Lennox said, my eyes snapped from him to Optimus, looking utterly incredulous.

"What?!" I squeaked. This was bad, really bad. "That," I began, looking at the General again. "Is a ridiculous idea."

"It has been contracted that we will not tamper with the cube, nor shall we conduct any sort of experimentation." The General insisted. Yeah, because things like this always go so smoothly. A frown appeared on my face as he spoke, this was such a stupid idea.

"I don't trust anyone with the cube right now, that thing made Decepticons out of any appliance within a ten meter radius of it. And you want to hand it off to somebody and expect nothing to go wrong?" I challenged, making the General frown. Lennox put a hand on my shoulder to get my attention. I nearly punched him in the face from reaction.

"We're all on the same team here Carena, easy." He said, making me shake my head. I had never had a _team_ before. It had always been me fighting for myself, so god dammit I would do it here too!

"If I may, Carena." Optimus spoke up, making me jump from his deep voice. I nodded before turning to the camera.

"General Morshower, Optimus Prime would like to say a few words." I said, before motioning for Optimus to speak. He nodded firmly before he spoke, his voice accurate and smooth, calm, understanding, gentle. It made my head spin at how calmly he was taking this.

"I will agree to hand over the Allspark fragment," My jaw dropped, but everyone ignored me. "But I must admit it is because I wish to make a request of you, General."

This surprised me, Optimus making a demand? He hadn't done anything of the sort before. I could only wonder what it was that he wanted.

"I'm listening." General said, seeming stunned too by the deep, baritone voice.

"As it stands, there are four Autobots on Earth, my request is simply to gather our alliance to a higher degree to increase our odds of finding our enemy, the Decepticons." Optimus said smoothly, making me raise a brow.

So simply put, he wanted to send a message to space asking more Autobots to come to Earth? Nah uh, not a good idea, yet at the same time, I could see why he would give up the cube now. With it being virtually useless, why not just put it away until they found out how to 'fix' it? By adding more Autobots, the alliance would be stronger, it would become easier to hunt the Cons. Yet at the same time, it would put a huge strain on the human side, being conscious of them and the giants having to tip toe around in case they pissed the humans off.

Ugh, two wrongs don't make a right, guys.

I scratched my head, looking to the General. This was more than I was up for, Lennox looked even more weary than I did.

"Well, two and two make four." I muttered, the General snorted at this.

"It's agreed then, we protect the cube, and you call more Autobots to the front lines." General Morshower said. Optimus, even though he couldn't see it, nodded at the balding man.

We talked a little bit more, about NEST- the team that would keep the Autobots at the focal point of operations, about what Optimus could and couldn't say- though I saw no point as they spoke an entirely different _language_ than us. It was dark outside by the time we were done. Finally most of the questions and arguments had been settled, and since it was Tuesday I had to stay here anyways so there was no drive home.

Lennox offered to eat with me, but I declined since he had today until Thursday off. Which meant I would be here to watch the Autobots for a while. I told him to go home to his Wife and baby, he barely saw them that one day he was off. So Ironhide drove him home, I grabbed a sandwich from the cafeteria, then went to lay down outside.

Such a huge information overload, reading up on all the details provided by Optimus and Sam before the meeting, talking with Lennox and finding his little story, then having to deal with both the humans and the Autobots making stupid choices... ugh it made my head hurt. After a while, I shuffled down to the gym room, noticing a heavy looking punching bag lying on the floor. My mind got working, so I went and found my room, changed into a black tank top and matching capris, tied my long hair back, then picked up the bag and dragged it outside.

Something about being outside tonight felt so great. With only Ratchet, soon Ironhide, Optimus, and a hand full of technical staff on the grounds, I felt a little bit daring. So I grabbed the bag and found a crane sitting on the tarmac before I hung the bag up and took a stance. At first I started slow, just hitting once before backing away, then I jabbed twice, added in kicks, until I was going full at 'er.

It felt so good to let off steam, even after I had begun to sweat buckets I still didn't stop. It was nice, my punching bag didn't argue, didn't talk back. The cool wind gave me my second and third wind, the next thing I know a light is being shone over me.

I stopped then, trying to see into the light. It's up high, so I assumed it was an Autobot.

"Who's there?" I asked anyway. It moved, a hard thudding could be felt as well. Through the light, I could see a dark sheen, a reflection. There's only one Autobot dark enough to shine like that.

"Ironhide?"

"You seem to be leaking, fleshling." His strange sounding voice called out. I frowned for a moment, then I looked down and realized he was talking about my sweat.

"Ah, we humans leak a lot. It's called sweat, we do it when we're working hard." I said, though there is some false claims in there, but ah well. He held his light higher, shining over his face, it's then that I could see, the long scar over his eye. It distorts it, jabbing up to where his eyebrow would be. He doesn't seem affected by it though, I wonder how long he's had it.

"Hm," Is all he said at first, but then he added. "Do all humans enjoy training in the dark?"

I know he's trying to bother me, he doesn't seem to like me at all, but that's alright, I don't like him either. Most humans can't see in the dark, but my left eye could see better than my right in the dark. Call it a strange twist, I personally think it's pretty cool. With that one eye, I could see in near absolute darkness, though without any light I wouldn't see a damn thing.

"Only the best do." I said casually, smirking. He snorted, not believing me in the slightest.

"That cannot be."

"Why not?"

"Aren't you training in the dark?" He challenged, but I just shrugged before bringing my arms up as though I were boxing, hopping around on my feet.

"I could take you on." I said, narrowing my eyes onto his as the light from his palm is raised over top of me. If I don't watch he could slap it down and squish me like I'm a bug.

"Hardly," He muttered, then knelt down next to me. "Perhaps if you gained twenty feet in height and two tons of metal, perhaps then you might be able to tickle me."

"Size isn't everything, you'd be amazed Mister." I said, stopping my little hop around. He snorted again, then stood up.

"Optimus is curious as to why you are outside, shall you explain for yourself?" He asked, though I knew he was really asking if I was coming back in. I jogged next to him to keep up with his steps, forgetting about my punching bag. It'd be there for me in the morning too.

"You guys can communicate long distances?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, the COM link allows us to speak to each other as a whole or separately, away from the outside world."

Great, so they could really be conspiring and I'd be none the wiser? Fabulous, give them a fucking medal to prove how awesome this is.

Ugh.

When we get back in, I flick a button to shut the hangar door. It slid down before I turned to Optimus, who is now being tweaked with by Ratchet.

"Carena, I had thought you went to stasis." He said, sounding uncomfortable with whatever Ratchet was doing. I walked up to nearby, but stayed out of the way of Ratchet as he worked meticulously on Optimus' leg.

"I went to blow off some steam, a little exercise never hurt." I said, sitting on the floor as I watched Ratchet work. He really did look like a medical officer, a real doctor. I was actually thrown for a loop when I noticed how quick they were catching up on human behavior, such as sighing and rolling their eyes.

Ironhide snorted behind me, then I heard the clicks and scrapes of him transforming back into the Topkick.

"If you can call that exercise." He muttered, so I turned to glare, but otherwise don't say anything.

"I must thank you again though Carena," Optimus said, making me turn to raise a brow at him. "For speaking out for Jazz."

The room went a little silent for a bit, even Ratchet paused. How long had these guys been together? How long did Cybertronians live? It could be endless amounts of years, millenniums ago they might have been born, created... How much had they seen? How much did they have left to truly learn? Living that long... I couldn't picture what to think about the galaxy then.

"No on gets left behind," I said, directly quoting my mother. She, unlike my father, was very warm and caring. "I stand by that code."

It went quiet again, Ratchet hesitated before he got back to work, I looked to the floor then. Dammit, why'd I let that slip? I _never_ talked about my parents to anyone, not even Alec. My own partner, and though I'd never admit it out loud, I'd never leave him behind either. If it came down to it, I would find a way out for him first, then myself. Not because I felt anything for him, but because it was my code.

It was the one thing that kept me 'human'.

"I agree with that sentiment." Optimus said, making me look up to him. It was silent for a moment as I looked into his burning blue eyes, but then I looked away and stood up.

"Well then, I'm going to rest. If you guys need anything, just let me know." I said, making my way down the hall and up some stairs. My bedroom was hooked up to a two way communications unit, so if the Autobots really needed something they just had to call.

For the love of God, don't make it before six AM. Please just... don't do it.

I slowly made my way into the shower, hosed off, then flopped on some comfy PJ's, before falling asleep.

Ah, I missed my sleep.

* * *

**Wow, I was actually quite impressed by you guys giving detailed answers as to why each twin would be more awesome :) I don't know if I'll make you guys choose, but Deni will probably lean towards one more than the other for a while, who knows? I personally think Sideswipe if awesome, but I love the scenes I've created for Sunny and Deni, omg I laughed while thinking about them.  
**

**Also, if anybody seems OOC, please for the love of god speak up! I've never watched transformers cartoons, just in passing with my little brother (m dad was a huge fanatic, but then my bro lost all the seasons. WTG baby bro...) so I don't know a whole lot about any of them, especially Sunstreaker. I only know he's an ass, and super touchy about his paint, narcissist... did I miss anything? LOL if I did let me know! Anyways, I will hopefully publish yet another chapter before I go to my horse riding lesson, I would've put more out but I had Bio to finish. Ugh, I forgot all about it.  
**

**First competition is on Friday, so for the weekend there won't be any updates whatsoever guys, but hopefully Monday I can get something out! If not then I do hope you guys check back! I'll try really really hard to get more out today and tomorrow!  
**

**Review please!**

**Question of the day: So, Deni's a bitch, but she's looking out for everybody because that is what 'Carena' would do. If it were 'Deni', she would've just taken the cube shard and hidden it herself, along with kept the Autobots away from humans and kept it to just four on Earth. My question is would you agree with Carena or Optimus more? Who would you have chosen sides with in an argument? I'm very curious. ;P  
**

**Cheers!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**To Chase The Sun**_

* * *

_"For those who gave up too soon."_

* * *

_To Chase The Sun- Iland Girl  
_

_Transformers- Hasbro  
_

**Chapter 8**: _The Big Step__  
_

* * *

I woke up sometime after the sun came up, but it wasn't high in the sky. Probably eight-ish, from the looks of it, but I didn't linger on that thought. I slipped on another pair of clothes, all of this coming from my house when I packed up Monday before spending the night here, then made my way down the stairs.

When I entered the hangar, it was dead quiet. The three large vehicles were all splayed out, dirty, but they were completely quiet. I figured waking three metal giants from slumber was a bad omen, so I left them be before making my way outside.

Sure enough, my bag was still hanging from a crane in the middle of the tarmac, so I set to work on it right away. Beating the living crap out of that thing was so much fun, Lennox might think I was crazy if I ever mentioned it, even in passing. Still, I kept at it for a long while, making sure I didn't get sloppy with my punches, kicks, and combos.

When I felt thoroughly satisfied with how perfected the moves felt, I noticed the sun was higher in the sky. Taking the bag down, I slung it over my back before walking it back to the gym in a different hangar.

Come to think of it, why is my room in the Autobot hangar? Shouldn't I be with everyone else? I supposed in the long run it would make me seem more in-tuned with the Autobots, but I doubt I'd ever get to know them on a personal level, no matter how long I worked here. Nevertheless, I would definitely figure each of them out.

So far, it was the suspiciously kind and gentle, understanding leader, the bitchy and trigger happy weapons specialist, and the asshole 'ignore you no matter what you say' medic. Hmm, tough crowd, ah, I could take 'em... No seriously!

When I hung the bag back in it's place, I shimmied through the cafeteria to grab a breakfast wrap, all this crap was pre-made and I loved the on command service of just microwaving before it's edible. Seriously, this should be dubbed a way of life! Once I finished my quick breakfast, I slipped into my room, showered, changed into jeans and a blouse, comfortable boots, and then braided my hair before heading out to see the Autobots.

Ironhide and Prime were both standing and talking, Ratchet seemed to still be sleeping. When I walked in, Optimus knelt down next to me, almost right in my face. I backed up a tiny bit from how quickly he moved. He seemed to notice and stopped short.

"Good morning." I said, feeling calm and relaxed after letting off some energy.

"Good morning Carena, may I make a request of you?" He asked, making me raise a brow.

"Sure?" I began, not certain what he wanted exactly.

"Would you mind opening the door for us? We cannot leave until a human opens it."

It was then that I took in Ironhide's upset face. So that's why they were waiting around here? Because they couldn't get outside? That's utterly ridiculous! Why wouldn't they be able to-

Oh.

It's a cage.

They're trapped under human supervision, and although Ironhide looked utterly pissed -I don't blame him- Optimus looked completely calm about it -though I think he has a huge stash of the Cybertronian equivalent to marijuana hidden somewhere.

"Sure, you should've told me sooner." I said, walking to the door and opening it by reaching my hand underneath a thin barrier before pressing the button. I frowned at the doorway, well, there's something to do for the day.

"Thank you." Optimus said before the two walked outside. I waved them off, staring at the door. This was utterly ridiculous! There was no way we could ever develop a trust if the Autobots are treated like animals! We had to find even ground, which, sadly, meant humans admitting tot he Autobots sheer size being our downfall and that they _could_ crush us with their pinky finger. We had to accept that they were being very courteous, and as much as I hated to admit it, we were horribly outclassed.

So, to start with that whole peace thing, I should probably tackle this door...

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"Being creative, pass me that screw driver?" I asked, not looking away from my project. Ratchet made a noise of irritation, but ultimately put the screw driver in my waiting hand. I focused on the object in front of me, crossing wires and pulling cords. Finally, I pretty much gave on making it perfect and stood back to admire my work.

"Hm, that should do it." I muttered, picking up and admiring it, trying to ignore the sensation of having Ratchet leaning down near me.

"What is it?" He asked, sounding unimpressed. I just shrugged.

"A motion detector." I said casually, walking over to the door and looking around. This piece had to go on the ceiling, it was already connected to the base. I flicked the switch before swiping my hand across the blue beam of light. The door began to close, and then I waited, the door shut after thirty seconds of no motion under it. Then I double checked by moving my hand for thirty seconds, it stayed open.

"Such a primal thing." Ratchet said, though he was glancing at it a lot.

"I never asked for your approval, this is for you guys, not me." I snapped back, frowning. He snorted, then turned to step outside as I did so. I saw Optimus and Ironhide standing around, not really seeming to do anything, just talking, so I called them over.

"Yo! Autobots!" I called, they looked at me before coming over. When they stood right in front of me, I showed my terrible ability to rewire a few old gadgets lying around the base. "I need some help."

"What is it Carena?" Optimus asked, Ironhide looking at the sketchy stick of wires and plastic covering like it was a ticking time bomb.

"Ugh, well I- I mean if it isn't too much to ask..." I trailed off. How exactly was I getting up there? The truth was there was only one answer. "Would you mind... picking me up?"

Okay, in my head, that came out very badly, but Optimus just seemed confused by my words.

"Are you certain?" He asked, I nodded.

"You are the tallest, and the only way I could possibly reach that high is if you lift me up there." I said, only then did he look at the object of mutation in my hands.

"What is that?" Ironhide asked with disgust.

"That was what I asked her." Ratchet added in disgust. I just rolled my eyes at them and frowned.

"Look, if you guys are all fine and dandy with me letting you in and out like dogs, fine by me, but to be honest I were your sides I would be utterly _pissed_ at having to wait for somebody to let me out of this cage."

"It's a motion detector?" Optimus asked, I had to put two and two together to realize that had been talking on their COM links.

"Yes, you guys will be able to get in and out without waiting for me then." I said, a little less snappy since he wasn't being rude.

"Very well, are you ready?" He asked, holding out his hand against the ground. I stared at it for a very long time. Never would I ever consider this under different circumstances, but Optimus had saved me before, from Megatron, he wasn't a 'bad guy', and he wasn't an asshole either. He was... well, I've actually never met anyone like Optimus. Human or not. The strange faith he had in our race, I also had no doubt that would crumble soon. Once he got a good whiff of humanity he too would be put off by our antics.

Still, there was the probably of his open hand. I stared at it like it was a death trap for quite some time. The only thing keeping me from backing out was- 1, I hadn't found a ladder or crane large enough to reach up there, and 2, I had asked him for his help. He was patient though, not put off by the sudden lack of movement on my part. Ironhide and Ratchet too were watching me, surprising me by not mocking me.

Oh fudge this!

I'm not some scared little girl! I am Hayden Johnston, I am a brave woman who has seen scarier things than a god damned hand!

Giant, metal, break you in two strengthened hand but...

Gingerly, I took a step towards it, stopping right in front of it before looking back up at him. This was harder than I thought. I thought faking trust for him would be easy, but it wasn't easy with these guys. Maybe it was because, unlike all the other times, they had the upper hand. I couldn't hurt them if I tried, whereas before it was always me who had the upper hand, me who was being the false kind and gentle.

I was scared that they were just faking like I always did, that I would get a taste of my own medicine.

Yet when I stepped a foot onto his hand, he didn't move a single inch. I looked up at his eyes, they were staring at me calmly, watching me and somehow, giving me reassurance. I took another step, standing on his hand, he still didn't move. When I sat down on his palm, he watched me a little bit more. When I looked up at his face, I could see something in those eyes. A strange look I didn't recognize. Was that acceptance? I'd never seen it before, nobody had ever accepted me before.

"Are you ready?" He asked, I shivered out of pure reaction, but nodded anyways.

"Whenever you are." I said, he nodded. Then I gripped onto one of his fingers as he lifted me into the air. My body tensed, I wanted to be put down, I'm such a pansy. It was only when I noticed I was just at his chest cavity that I nearly bawled. I was only half way up Optimus, never mind the height of the room!

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked, I nodded eagerly, just wanting to be back on solid ground soon.

"Yup, yup I'm fine, just get in there so I can close the door." I said, shaking a little when I talked quickly. Stupid idea of mine, we had a sensor outside, why didn't this stupid building come with one inside? Okay I knew why, but still! Optimus took a step, and my whole body jarred. It wasn't a huge impact, but I was waiting for this huge slam as he dropped me, my muscles tensing each time he stepped.

I wanted off, right now, but I knew that wasn't an option, I never backed down, especially when it was I who started something. So I waited as he walked, his eyes never leaving me, which worried me that he was going to crash into something. He didn't though, and soon we're standing in the hangar.

"Ready?" He asked, I just nodded and braced myself. The one side to the gizmo I invented was made with a very sticky substance, the kind you peel a cover off and it sticks like no tomorrow to the surface you shove it on. Yeah, that kind. I gulped, he noticed, but when I expected him to reach up quickly and for me to get a rush, none of it comes.

He lifted me so slowly that I actually hardly noticed, until I'm just feet away from the roof.

"You can move now." He said, but I don't dare look down. Uh no, I think I'd rather use that glue to attach me to your hand, so I, y'know, don't fall off.

I didn't dare say that out loud though, I'm too prideful, so instead I slowly stand up, without looking down, and peel back the cover before shoving the damn thing as hard as I could to the ceiling. I let go and waited for a moment, it stuck, so I turned it on before sitting down on Optimus' hand. He curled a finger in, and I grabbed on once I feel him slowly lowering me.

When I'm at eye level with him, I glanced over, he looked calm. I stared at him until I feel a soft thud, we've hit the ground. So then I scurried off of his hand, standing there for a moment before looking up again.

That was... so very weird.

Never, I don't I've ever put that much trust in someone. It scared me so badly, yet at the same time, I felt this soaring feeling. I had trusted someone and they hadn't betrayed me. It felt... good. I wouldn't let him ruin that though, he couldn't have my trust, because each moment he had it he had another chance to ruin it, so I would keep it all to myself.

"Thanks." I said anyways, slightly dazed from the change in height. He nodded down to me, albeit I think I see a small smile. It occured to me then the depths of what I just did. I may very well be the first human they've ever encountered who willing let them touch me when my life wasn't at risk. In a way, it felt wonderful to know there wasn't much on the line, but at the same time it was still... scary.

"No, thank you, Carena." He said calmly.

I just nodded, too awkward to do much of anything else.

They suddenly stopped moving, making me quirk an eyebrow as all their eyes dimmed. I glanced between the three, not certain about what was going on, but then their eyes brightened again.

"What's going on with you three?" I asked, Ironhide actually answered this time.

"We received confirmation that another Autobot has entered Earth's atmosphere." Said Ironhide.

* * *

**So, I hope you guys realize why this chapter is so short. It's actually because the final scene has such a huge imprint on Deni. After years of looking out for herself, she's busting a circuit at why Optimus didn't try to hurt her. I like to think she's making excuses for why he didn't, but this scene is what starts everything for her, it's way out of her comfort zone.  
**

**In this sense I really love Deni, because she has so many trust issues that she can't seem to wrap her mind around somebody helping her without an exchange of some sort. Though Optimus is getting something out of it, so it's not as big of a deal to her, but it's a start, right?  
**

**Review please!**

**Question of the day: So which is your fav Autobot of all time? After reading a Boost OK comic on Deviantart, I gotta say Jazz is growing on me. It's on Ty-chou's deviantart account. I laughed so hard...!  
**

**Cheers!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**To Chase The Sun**_

* * *

_"For those who gave up too soon."_

* * *

_To Chase The Sun- Iland Girl  
_

_Transformers- Hasbro  
_

**Chapter 9**: _The Other Twin__  
_

* * *

"We received confirmation that another Autobot has entered Earth's atmosphere." Ironhide said, Optimus and Ratchet exchanging glances. My own eyes widened in surprise. I hadn't expect more to come so soon, and not at such short notice!

"I need to speak with the General," I began, looking to Optimus. "I need clearance to authorize myself to come with you guys."

"There is no need for that." Ratchet insisted, but then I frowned up to him.

"Yeah, because letting you guys go off on your own is really going to make things look good." I muttered before heading to the raised platform. "If I don't go with you guys it'll only make things more complicated."

"I understand," Optimus began, though I knew he was just in a rush to find his comrade. They all seemed to be hurrying. I tapped on the computer a few times before getting a visual of the General.

"HRA, what seems to be the problem?" Morshower asked, but I shook my head.

"No problem, but another Autobot has recently landed. I need clearance to escort them to find their comrade." I said, to which Morshower too looked surprised.

"Understood, permission granted. Use anything you wish in Hangar 4, the pass code is 49386." He said, to which I nodded before excusing myself and terminating the connection. I rushed to the stairs, not glancing at the bots at all.

"Boys, get ready, when I get back we'll leave." I said in a rush before jogging over to Hangar 4, the only one off limits to everyone unless granted by Morshower. I typed in the code before entering the human sized door. Inside was a large wall of weaponry, I grabbed a belt that had a couple of grenades on it, a Browning M2, and a two handheld guns that were semi-automatics. The only car was a militarized Chevy SSR, which wasn't as bad as it could've been, but still.

I revved the engine to make sure the black truck still worked before opening the garage door to drive out. The Autobots were all standing on the tarmac, a human man standing next to them. I stopped beside him, rolling down the window to talk.

"I'm taking these boys out, guard the base." I said, being rather vague. He saluted, I was actually surprised how calm he'd been around the three. Then I glanced at Optimus, he seemed to be noting my gear. "There's a chance of Decepticons, I'm not taking that risk." I said, to which he frowned before nodding.

"I would prefer you stayed out of the battle, it is not your war to fight."

It became my war the moment the cube landed on Earth.

"Whatever, it's just precautions, are we going or what?" I asked, frowning as I pulled on some sunglasses that were sitting on the passenger seat.

"She's right Prime! We're wasting daylight!" Ironhide said urgently. Whoever they were going after, must be an old friend, or somebody important to cause such concern. Optimus nodded, but then he held out his hand towards my truck. I raised a brow, but then I noticed he was pinching something between his fingers.

"This will allow you to communicate with us." He said. I took it, a small headset that looked like a blue tooth, then watched as they all transformed and rolled out. I slipped the piece over my right ear before following after them.

"So how far is this friend of yours?" I asked, glad to see a full tank of gas, nearly jumping out of my skin when I heard Ratchet's voice in my ear.

"Approximately nine Earth hours." Ratchet said, making me frown. Well, goodbye lunch time...

"Alright, let's do this then." I muttered, and we drove for what seemed like forever. At some point I turned out the radio, humming and tapping my fingers to the beat, just making sure I kept the Semi, Topkick, and Hummer all in front of me. We stopped every now and again, getting gas for the truck and energy drinks for me before we kept on rolling.

I was about ready to eat my own shoes when Ironhide growled. It scared me for a moment, so I turned the music off and listened for him. They all stopped then, so I pulled over as well.

"What's wrong?" I asked, we were on a road in the middle of nowhere. The only thing in site was a small barn that looked like it would collapse at any moment.

"He's not here!" Ironhide growled again. "He said he was here!"

"Easy Ironhide," Optimus said smoothly. "We'll just have to spread out and search for him."

"Can't you guys just... call each other?" I asked, Ratchet snorted through the line.

"It's a lot more complicated than that," He insisted. "He turned off his communications unit so that no Decepticons could listen in."

Ratchet, Optimus, and Ironhide all didn't fill me in anymore, so I dropped it with a sigh.

"Alright," I muttered, pulling out from behind them. "We split up, I'll let you know if anything goes bump in the night."

Indeed I would be lucky to see anything right now. The lights from the Autobots beaming on the barn was the only reason I could see it, everything else was pitch black now, and I was absolutely starving, but I didn't say anything since I had slowed them down.

Even only by twenty minutes... Still, whoever they were looking for wasn't here, which meant we'd better find 'em before the Cons did. I glanced in the rear view mirror to see the others really did split up, we drove our separate ways for a while. I pulled on to a slightly busy road, a car here and there coming by, but otherwise nothing happened.

I switched to another road, a car doing the same as I continued to drive. It wouldn't have been suspicious, except this car looked too good to be on a dirt road. C'mon, a Lamborghini Gallardo? Out here? Pfft, I wouldn't drive such a fine piece of machinery anywhere near a road as bad as this one! It's got pot holes so deep I might disappear if I fell in!

Still, I had to make sure, so I took a few more turns before realizing it indeed was following me. I slammed on the brakes then, it doing the same a few yards back. The brake light lit up the front of the car, the place that would've held the logo wasn't there, instead I could see a face print, the size on my hand at the very least. It actually looked kind of cool, no matter how bold it was.

So, thinking I found the Autobot, I opened my mouth to say something, but then my blood ran cold as I heard Ironhide on the other line.

"I found Sideswipe." He sounded angry that he had to look, but I was more concerned with the vehicle behind me. If that wasn't the Autobot, why was their the insignia on the hood? Unless it was a Decepticon in disguise, I wouldn't put it past them to fake an insignia to see who would buy into it. However, my mind went all jittery when I noticed the car was slowly rolling closer.

I slammed down the gas pedal, peeling down the road as quickly as possible. The Lamb took off after me, but then I saw a tight turn. The one reason I liked this SSR was the Rear Wheel Drive, which would balance out the back end and allow me to take tight turns without spinning out. I prepped for the turn, braking slightly to line my self up, then gave it gas and fought the turn as I came around the bend. Once I made it through and straightened up, I glanced back to see the Lamb hadn't been prepared and spun out, but it was already starting to come after me again, I barely bought any time at all.

"Say, is there any chance that another Autobot is here?" I asked.

"Not possible, I came on my own." A new voice said, making me shiver.

"Oh, well this is awkward." I muttered, taking another turn, but the bot was smart, it was learning and only slowed down half as much to take the turn. It still bought me precious seconds though as I tried to make it back to the boys.

"What is it Carena?" Optimus asked, I snorted as I took another turn, practically screaming in frustration when the car took it perfectly behind me.

"Oh y'know, thought I found the Autobot, turns out to be a Decepticon in disguise. Y'know, the usual day." I said in a quick but casual tone. In the dark I missed the turn off to get back to the Autobots, noticing a dead end sign not far off.

"Hold on Carena, we're coming." Optimus said, but I chuckled.

"Don't bother," I began, using the E-brake to spin around and kicked it into neutral, braking to stop and let the car pass me. The Lamb passed me, knocking the dead end sign out as it kept going down a hill and into a ditch. I snorted before putting it in drive and speeding off. "I'm on my way back, I shook him off but he won't be down for-"

I gave a small squeak as another car almost hit me. It didn't have any lights on, I only saw it because it was a light grey Audi. A cruse broke through my lips as I put the pedal to the metal and rolled out of there.

"Carena?" Optimus called, sounding frantic.

"Two Optimus! There's two!"

"We're coming, I know your location." He called, but with his size I doubted he'd make the twenty minute drive fast enough. Perhaps Ironhide might be faster, but still, it wouldn't be enough.

Not like I ever relied on anyone before.

"Don't worry," I muttered, rolling down the window as I fished in my belt. I yanked a grenade lose, losing its pin, and chucking it out the window. "That's why I brought this."

It exploded right above the Audi, the four rings the only thing I could really see. The car swiveled, not expecting me to fight back I supposed. I took another tight turn, but this Bot was a lot meaner. When he missed the turn and spun out, he transformed and took a running start in my direction before transforming again. I barely caught those red eyes before they were gone, the Audi turning on its lights now that it was caught.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck!" I half sung half growled, but then I caught site of the barn and smirked. "Yes, perfect."

I drove into the barn, skimming down the tiny dirt road that lead right into it, blowing the doors off as I did so. Thank god it was empty, but then I glanced back and saw the Audi was hot on my tail. It transformed and took a leap at me, but I just slammed on the brakes and he jumped right over top of me.

He didn't like that, so when he landed he turned and pointed a canon at me, but I gunned it forwards. I drifted right before his legs, his aim off a bit as he shot right over the truck, and took his legs out with the bed of the truck before peeling out of there. I tossed another grenade right by the door, it exploded and made the entire barn collapse in on the Decepticon.

I stopped just outside, wanting to make sure that the Audi was indeed dead. It was a big mistake though, because a second later a blast shot the truck, flipping it over. I jumbled around inside before it landed upside down. A groan escaped my lips as I tried to crawl out, feeling nauseous. Which way was the ground again?

A growl escape my throat as the Decepticon landed on the truck, making it squish down around my one trapped leg. He didn't car though, grabbing me around my waist and ripping me from it. I dared not to utter a scream, I could never show weakness to my enemy, never. He held me up near his eyes, I could see splinters and other shrapnel stuck in his armor, bits of his body blown away.

"You stupid little brat!" He hissed, squeezing around my torso. I couldn't breathe, my ears barely recognizing Optimus calling me through the headset. My spine, my spine felt like it was snapping.

Squeeze.

Stop it, it's going to snap!

He squeezed again, I couldn't take much more, so I grabbed a piece of wood stuck in his arm armor. Swinging, I stabbed him in the eye, breaking the glass and making a blue liquid ooze. My hand ached from the wood stabbing my palm too, but my back ached even more as he dropped me and clutched his eye.

Stars burst in my eyes as I laid there for a second.

Get up! You have to get up!

Yet no matter how many times I screamed this in my head, nothing changed. My breaths were ragged, my body was in so much pain, but I couldn't show any weakness...!

I stood up then, panting heavily. His one good eye zeroed in on me then, narrowing as he lifted his foot. I went to take a step back but tripped.

Are you kidding me?!

Fuck!

Yet to my surprise, somebody rescued me. A body the same size as the Con's slammed into him, knocking him to the floor. They wrestled, I stood up again and limped away. The sound of metal smacking metal alerted me to their battle, but by the time I got to the end of the road heading to the barn, everything had gone quiet.

In the dark, I could barely see, so I stood there, hunched slightly, waiting. A pair of lights turned on, the hum of an engine sounding as it came closer. I tensed, getting ready to grab a grenade, but then I paused. What if it was my savior who won? Still, I waited, patient and quiet as the lights came closer slowly. It was only when I caught sight of the front, just twenty feet from me, did I relax a tiny bit.

"Carena! What's going on?" It was Ironhide this time.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I answered, still watching the lights.

It approached slowly, the lights shining in my face. I didn't wince though, watching as it stopped just a foot from hitting my legs. In the light I could see the cuts going all down my legs, but I was more focused on the yellow Reventon in front of me right now. Slowly, I reached forward to touch the hood, just a pat to say I was friendly, but the damned thing sped backwards ten feet so god damned fast.

Well, somebody doesn't like to be touched.

I snorted, raising a brow at it before tapping my headset.

"Optimus, you sure there isn't another Autobot?" I asked, there was a long pause then.

"Sideswipe is positive he came here alone." Optimus said, but then I glanced at the car that came closer again. I smirked, curious as to what would happen if I tried to touch it. I jerked forward, pretending to smack the hood, but it jumped back again. I sniggered a little bit, grinning.

"Well, what do I call my savior then?" I asked. It went dead silent for a moment, then I saw the lights of the giant semi truck in the distance.

"We're almost there." Optimus said before cutting out. I glanced at the Lamb, revving it's engine. Testy thing isn't it? I pretended to ignore it, walking away. It followed, practically at my heels, then I jumped and spun around, it slammed on the brakes and reversed. This made me chuckle as I turned and continued to walk away.

The car revved it's engine before gunning it for me, but then I turned and held out both hands as though to touch it. It didn't slow, so I licked my hands, making sure to have the liquid dangle from my palms. It slammed on the brakes and reversed so fast that I broke down laughing, wiping the spit onto my pants.

"Oh my God! I love you! Ha! You're such a prissy thing!" I said between my giggle fits. It stayed where it was until a Peterbilt, Topkick, Hummer, and another car that looked vaguely like an old Stingray model rolled up then. They all transformed, their blue eyes illuminated in the darkness. I watched them for a moment before glancing at the two newcomers. Ironhide held open his palm above us, a light shining so that I could see them properly.

The Lamb transformed, standing tall as he glared down at me. I grinned when I saw he too had blue eyes. It seemed to be a thing, blue was good and red was bad. After that though, I heard the strangest of sounds coming from the newcomer standing by Optimus. What was his name again? Sideswipe? That rung a bell, but what the fuck was he saying?

It was then that I realized, as the other newcomer answered back with a similar sounding gibberish noise, that it was a different language. Cybertronian most likely. Optimus glanced down at me, before kneeling to look at me closely.

"Are you damaged?" He asked, looking at the blood on my leg and the scratching all over me. I shook my head though, don't show weakness Deni!

"I'm fine, nothing a few Advil won't cure." I said casually. Optimus nodded, but then he continued.

"This is Sideswipe," He began, introducing me to the silver Corvette. He nodded down to me, but otherwise seemed to be more interested in staring at the yellow car. "And that is Sunstreaker, Sideswipe's twin."

Oh, well that would make sense.

"Hm, he has quite a kind way of saying hello." I muttered, remembering how he stalked me down the road. Sideswipe gurgled something to Sunstreaker, who replied in a rather angry tone as he glared at me. Optimus explained for me.

"He said that he read my signature from that headset you're wearing. He thought you would be able to lead him to us, but his communications have been damaged, he cannot search the web for Earth's languages either at this point."

"I see," I began, glancing at the giant. He didn't like me one bit, that much I could tell. Optimus didn't have to translate the next garble for me to understand. He even pointed at me! "If he said anything about me or my saliva, I'll show him how disgusting it is up close."

Sideswipe laughed, garbling back to Sunstreaker, who in turn took a step back, a scowl on his face. I laughed too, amused at just how prissy he was. Optimus didn't seem amused by Sunstreaker's words though, probably something along the lines of terminating me since Ironhide chuckled too.

"Nevertheless, we should all head back to base. Ratchet can fix his communications systems from there." Optimus said, but I shrugged.

"Meh, a I like mute Sunstreaker, he's funny when he runs away like a wimp." I said, but was ultimately ignored as they all transformed down. Before they said anything, I walked over to the flipped truck, the Decepticon lying a little ways off. I yanked the door off the truck, which wasn't that hard since it was barely holding on as it was, before grabbing my phone and snapping a few pictures, jotting down the location. The Con wasn't anywhere near a busy road, so I called it in to General Morshower. He said he'd dispatch a team to clean it up before I hung up and made my way over to the Autobots.

"So uh, my rides busted, anybody willing to put up with me for a bit?" I asked, curious as Optimus rolled closer, but was really surprised when Ironhide stepped forwards.

"Optimus needs his rest, burning out our leader with annoying questions is taxing on all of us." He explained, but I just laughed.

"Now now if you really wanted me to ride with you all you had to do was ask! There's plenty of Carena to go around 'Hide!" I teased, climbing into the massive truck. He growled, not at all amused, before Optimus lead the way back to the base.

My god, this would be the longest nine hours ever.

* * *

**Wow! So the Twins are here! Woot! Finally the moment you were all waiting for! So I figured this would be an interesting introduction, since this story needed some excitement. I got rid of Sideways in favor of making an even better plot for the future, it should be pretty interesting! So what do you think of their first encounter, I personally see this as how Sunny would act, well I actually see him going through with running her over and then whining about her scratching his paint, but hey, then we wouldn't have a Deni, just Roadkill. LOL, too early for that!  
**

**I especially love this new angle I thought of for Deni and Sunny, I mean who else would laugh in the face of danger (Sunny) and not bat an eyelash? Oh I loved thinking of this scene, it just sort of flowed eh? Well I'm going to try and squeeze one more chapter in before I leave for the weekend. It's written but I've only got about twenty minutes of spare time to edit!  
**

**Also, if you see anything along the lines of Gallardo or Corvette, I originally wrote those down just so I wouldn't forget who I was talking about, because I often mix my colors up, hopefully there wasn't anything like that!  
**

**Review please!**

**Question of the day: So would you have the balls to bother Sunstreaker like Deni?  
**

**Cheers!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**To Chase The Sun**_

* * *

_"For those who gave up too soon."_

* * *

_To Chase The Sun- Iland Girl  
_

_Transformers- Hasbro  
_

**Chapter 10**: _The Specialist__  
_

* * *

"So Ironhide," I began after the first ten minutes of silence, but I couldn't continue, because I honestly had nothing to say.

"What do you want, Fleshling?" He spat, but I just rolled my eyes as I watched the Semi truck drive in front of us.

"Nothing really, just curious on your whole input on this... predicament." I decided on my words carefully, wondering where he stood on all of this.

"Hmph, this planet is brimming with you Fleshlings, you over populate and insist on bothering me. If I had it my way I would terminate you all and start fresh." He said, sounding pretty honest. This made me smile, we weren't that different after all.

"How kind of you to spare us," I joked, my eyes half lidded as I sat there in the driver seat, watching the wheel turn back and forth in front of me. "I do have to agree that a fresh start would be favorable though."

"And lose all of your history? I thought you _humans_ enjoyed your knowledge, all of it would be lost." Ironhide insisted, but I could tell, there was some sort of comparison to Cybertron then, the lost years that they could never get back. I shook my head though, disagreeing with him completely.

"What good is knowledge, structure, if it's corrupted? I would rather know nothing and see everything as it comes at me, then know everything and judge things when I interact with them."

"That is a foolish accusation," Ironhide said. "Knowledge is what keeps you alive it is what allows you humans to survive without armor or guidance."

"It also makes us fools, knowledge is always corrupted. If one says fire is safe to touch, should I simply follow blindly into the flames? Or perhaps I should take a cynical approach, testing the embers before they burn my flesh."

"And if you are proven a fool?"

"There is nothing foolish in learning on your own." I said, grinning. "I think it's more foolish to follow somebody blindly, don't you?"

It was quiet for a while, nothing but the rev of his engine hitting my ears. Then a soft pitter patter began, it was raining. Hard.

"I would've thought a soldier like you would've understood." He said then, making my eyes widen as I looked at the dashboard. A frown creased onto my lips, his words confounding me.

"I would've thought a soldier like you would see it my way too." I muttered, Ironhide growled in response. "What good is a leader for a war that never ends? What good is fighting when you don't know your goal? You might have your goal, to destroy the Decepticons, but with us humans it's different. We fight, but we aren't sure what it is we're fighting for. For our families, our futures? What good is fighting for it when our leaders don't have the same ideals?"

I paused, glancing up at the semi again, watching it drive through town, oddly not standing out too horribly.

"You follow Optimus Prime because you have the same goals, you accept him because he understands you, but I don't understand what my government wants. Do they really care about us, or the zeroes on their bills? I don't know, I never will know, and I never want to know because I don't fight for the same thing as them."

It went quiet again, I think I understood just why they followed Prime. He really did care about them, he trusted them as they trusted him. Yet I didn't, because I couldn't remember the last time I had felt that way about someone, following them blindly, I don't think I ever have. I've always taken things in as they came at me, not believing the words others spoke. I treated everything like a new challenge.

"That is ridiculous," Ironhide spat, making my eyebrows rise up. "We follow Prime because we want to, we trust him, yes, but we fight because we know with our own arms we can win this war. With our own strength we can do what you puny humans cannot."

"What's that?"

"We can find a solution."

A solution, the word wouldn't roll off my tongue. A solution to the war, to finding peace, how many times had I heard such words. Told through greasy smiles, lies through their teeth. We'd been told that is what all humans are searching for, a solution, an answer to all of our problems. There's just one problem, it doesn't exist. None of it does.

If an answer was always there, why are wars dominating the world? Why is man still just as ignorant as a century ago? Why are we still hiding all the lies, sweeping them under the rug, saying we're happy with what we've got. In truth, we aren't, we're miserable that we aren't better, it eats us inside, we're rotten and we hate it. Yet everyday we paint on these pretty little masks, we aren't who we say we are, never.

So why was it, when Ironhide said it with such confidence that I actually wanted to believe him? Why did it feel so, so lifting to hear such words.

Because he wasn't lying.

After years of lies, cheats, mockery, I finally heard a truth. It was because they weren't lying, that was why it was different. They wanted a solution, so painfully bad. How many years did it take them to find this though? Cybertronians are supposed to be more advanced than us _fleshlings_, if it took them so long, how long would it take us?

That answer stung more than it was worth.

"Well," I began, looking to my lap. A small laugh escaped me. "I hope you're right."

It'd been so long since I'd been home, ten years since I'd slept in past noon. Five years since I'd made a friend. Perhaps it was that long, listless, isolated time that made me see. They weren't different, just a step ahead is all. I felt so old, yet they were probably older, more experienced. My body trembled, it felt cold in the truck, but I didn't complain about the temperature.

"Your core temperature has dropped, are you aware?" Ironhide asked, but I just shrugged, trying to stop my shivers. He probably felt it, even though I was playing it off as nothing.

"No big deal, I'm fine."

Yet despite that, I felt the heat from the fans waft over me, a soothing sensation entering my body. I sighed, enjoying the tingling when I regained feeling in my toes. The ride home was going to be a lot longer, I supposed. Especially since I'd have to work at thanking the Autobot for doing something unnecessary for him.

"Ironhide," I began, but then I trailed off. What should I say? I mean such a simple action shouldn't be so hard to thank. Just say the two damn words and move on, but I knew I was thinking of the bigger picture, of the fact that he was listening. He was talking to me and thinking about my words, he was promising tomorrow, maybe he didn't know how much that meant, but for me, tomorrow was all I really had left.

"What is it, fleshling?" He grunted, but I just smiled, touching the steering wheel softly. The truck locked for a second, but I wasn't put off.

"Just... thanks, you've no idea how liberating it is to... to just talk." To talking without fear of being mocked, to speak your mind and know somebody is taking what you're saying seriously, at the very least on some level. It meant a lot to me, and although I didn't necessarily trust him, I was still very, very thankful.

"Hmph, you Fleshies are strange," He muttered, but I didn't bother trying to decrypt his words. The world in front of me was getting further away as I blinked a few times. I was tired, and I really wanted to sleep, but it wasn't fair the the Autobots who couldn't rest. "You should rest, after all you will have to put up with those two once we get back."

Ah right, a debriefing would be in order for the two newcomers. Although the Autobots could fill them in on most things, there were some affairs I would have to explain. I grunted at the thought, sleep sounded wonderful, but at the same time falling asleep inside an Autobot wasn't at all appealing.

"Thanks, but I think if you fell asleep I'd feel much safer if I were awake to drive you back." I teased, the old voice grunting in disapproval, it made me grin.

A while later, the headset gave off a few clicks and whirs, other sounds following it afterwards.

"What's going on?" I asked, frowning when I heard Sideswipe laughing while Ratchet and Optimus sighed. Ironhide chuckled.

"Sunstreaker wishes to know if you've spilled your nasty lubricants all over my seats yet." He said, sounding somewhere between disgusted and amused. My lip twitched into a tiny scowl for a moment before I knelt on the seats to look at the yellow Lamb behind us through the back window. His lights flashed, as though to blind me and encourage me to turn around and stop staring. My orbs just narrowed a bit more as I glared.

"You tell Sunstreaker if he wants to know so bad he should drive me back." I spat, glaring at the car. Ironhide chuckled, Sideswipe must've been listening in because he laughed too, Optimus and Ratchet both seemed unamused. Still, I heard Ironhide talking back in their language, the Lamb swerved a bit before hiding behind his brother, Sideswipe. I laughed as the silver Reventon fell in line behind Ironhide, nearly falling back on the seats.

"He doesn't approve." Ironhide said, loud chirping before and after his speech. I guessed Sunstreaker was cursing me, but I just snorted.

"Wait until we can properly communicate, he won't step on base if he pisses me off." I muttered, sitting back in the seat properly. Barely an hour had passed, how the Hell were we going to pass eight more? Better yet, why is it so damn silent?

"Hey Ironhide," I began, he grunted in return. "Can you turn on the radio? Gotta get some music pumping."

"Any requests?" He asked, surprising me a bit. Here I thought it'd be a struggle to get him to comply, perhaps he was simply tired of talking to me. Either way, I win.

"Hmmm, how about... Breaking the Habit, it's by the band Linkin Park." I offered, grinning when the song blasted over the radio. I bobbed my head a bit, hearing the tiniest of echoes. Guess a few Autobots were listening in as well. Didn't matter to me, I even sung along softly with the lyrics.

_Memories consume_  
_ Like opening the wound_  
_ I'm picking me apart again_  
_ You all assume_  
_ I'm safe here in my room_  
_ Unless I try to start again_

This was the song I listened to a few years back, this song had pulled me through some rough times. The thing about being a criminal is that nobody could ever tell you about all the pressure, but it's that very thing that gave you the drive. You can't go back, you could never be clean again, not when you're as deep as me. My hands could never be cleaned of all this poison. Not in a million years.

_ I don't want to be the one_  
_ The battles always choose_  
_ 'Cause inside I realize_  
_ That I'm the one confused_

When the chorus began, I was full out bouncing in my seat, raising my hands up and just being a kid. It was that moment of relaxation that let me open up, let me stretch before I had to plunge down and hide myself again.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_  
_ Or why I have to scream._  
_ I don't know why I instigate_  
_ And say what I don't mean._  
_ I don't know how I got this way_  
_ I know it's not alright._  
_ So I'm breaking the habit,_  
_ I'm breaking the habit_  
_ Tonight_

Ironhide grunted at my movements, but I just grinned and touched the steering wheel. He didn't seem pleased, but if he really wanted me to stop he would've shut off the music.

_ Clutching my cure_  
_ I tightly lock the door_  
_ I try to catch my breath again_  
_ I hurt much more_  
_ Than anytime before_  
_ I had no options left again_

The silver Reventon drove up beside us, the two lane highway making it legal to do so now. I grinned a bit, waving, but then the Lamborghini gunned it into behind his twin, driving so far up his ass that the Rev had to keep going. I rolled my eyes, this guy was a real piece of work. He rolled beside us for a moment, but then I stuck out my tongue at him. He seemed really upset, taking off after his brother who was now ahead of Optimus. There was chirps and whirs, clicks and groans, probably telling them to get back in formation. Thinking of these sensitive 'bots, I took the headset off and began to sing my absolute loudest with the song.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_  
_ Or why I have to scream._  
_ I don't know why I instigate_  
_ And say what I don't mean._  
_ I don't know how I got this way_  
_ I'll never be alright_  
_ So I'm breaking the habit,_  
_ I'm breaking the habit_  
_ Tonight_

I curled my back, shouting to the sky as I sung along with the verse to the best of my ability, but nobody beats Chester when it comes to LP.

_I'll paint it on the walls_  
_ 'Cause I'm the one that falls_  
_ I'll never fight again_  
_ And this is how it ends_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_  
_ Or why I have to scream_  
_ But now I have some clarity_  
_ To show you what I mean_  
_ I don't know how I got this way_  
_ I'll never be alright_  
_ So, I'm breaking the habit_  
_ I'm breaking the habit_  
_ I'm breaking the habit_  
_ Tonight_

When the song ended, I took a short breather, putting the headset back on. Ironhide didn't stop the music though, putting other songs on from Linkin Park. Clearly the white noise was, in a very alien way, calming. Perhaps it was because he could ignore what I said and it wouldn't be overly damaging.

Before I knew it, we were down to the last hour of the drive, and thanks to not stopping for gas since they didn't need it, we'd made it even shorter than that. Just a half hour left and we'd be back! Bed! My kingdom for a bed!

The sun was shining now, it had to be close to ten in the morning. We should make it back soon, so I grinned, feeling the fatigue finally after such a long time of singing songs. Ironhide must've tuned me out somehow, because he wasn't deaf when I asked what time it was.

"We will be arriving in twenty Earth minutes." He said, so I nodded, trying my best to stay awake. It went quiet for a while, the sun's rays flowing through the windows and onto my tanned skin. I imagined all those days I used to sleep in my hammock in the back yard, overlooking the long field where the sun always ran to hide behind at night. Those days...

"What inspired you to say such a statement before?" I asked, curious as to what he meant.

"Nobody gets left behind." He said, I made a sound of acknowledgement.

"Oh yeah, that," I began, looking out the window, the sun hitting my bold orbs as I stared to the open fields. My thoughts kept running back to home, to mother and those days where I could take a car out on the dirt road. Of those days mother scolded me for flipping the cars, crashing them, busting them up just playing in them, of the days we used to ride horseback through the countryside. A small smile played on my lips before I even realized it.

"Honestly, those weren't my words," I began, but then I shook my head. "Well actually they were- I mean, it was the first lesson my Mother taught me."

"Your 'mother'?" Ironhide asked, making me raise a brow at him.

"Yeah, don't you have a mother or father?" I asked, but then it went quiet for a moment. Finally he answered after a while.

"Ah, parents, we call them Femme and Mech creators." He said calmly, I nodded with a small docile smile still. He must've searched up the meaning then.

"Yeah, well my Mother taught me a lot of things. The first rule was that no matter how small or insignificant, a life is still a life. Don't waste it on petty things." I said softly, watching the countryside again. It was quiet for a long time, we were almost at the base when he spoke again.

"You, Fleshling, are especially strange."

We pulled into the base then, I felt my stomach growling horribly then. It'd been a long time since I ate, and though I had been used to it, I was also physically exhausted which added to the stack of issues. A muffled yawn escaped my lips, but I didn't do anything more as Ironhide pulled to a stop on the tarmac.

When I hopped out, Lennox greeted us, rushing over to my side.

"We have a tiny bit of a problem." He began. Oh just fucking great, y'know I'm totally in the best mood in the world now.

"What kind of problem?" I hissed, frowning. Lennox scratched his head before smiling innocently.

"The Director of National Intelligence wants to have a meeting with you." He began, pulling me along as we began to walk. I frowned, noticing how rushed he seemed.

"When?" I asked.

"About six hours ago." He said unsteadily, jeez this DNI must be a real piece of work, who was it again? I couldn't remember a face or a name, but I must have a file. I'd searched up all need to know faces and names right after accepting the job, hoping to get some leverage. However, with how quickly Lennox was making me walk and how lacking my mind was I figured this wasn't going to go so well.

We entered the hangar, the Autobots rolling in after us. When we entered I saw a woman barking at a few of the men, but when she turned to face us I swear I just saw the second ring of Hell. She marched up to us, Lennox murmuring in my ear.

"She scares everybody, be careful," He muttered before putting on a smile and greeting the woman. "Director Mearing, welcome to our temporary base-"

"Save it," She snapped, looking me up and down. "And who is this? A wannabe salesclerk you picked up at Walmart?" She asked, scrutinizing me down to my messy braid. I snorted, raising a brow at her. She really was a piece of work too.

"If that's me then they must've found you outside of Bitches R Us." I snapped back, a toothy smirk on my face. She didn't even bother me, but I knew right then she didn't like me.

"Offending a Federal Officer? Let's see where that gets you." She said, I had to bite back exactly where it had gotten me though, it just wouldn't bode well for anybody.

"Ma'am this is the HRA, Carena Valdon, she's the one you asked to see right?" Lennox offered, trying to cool us down, but she was too big of a bitch and I was in too bad of a mood to give a damn.

"Doesn't matter where it gets me, fact is I'm right here, right now." I grunted, ignoring as the Autobots drove in the park. I could hear small clicks and whirs in the headset, some laughing too, but I was too pissed off to listen.

"You could be New Mexico in a few hours." She warned, but I just chuckled.

"You know I've never been bothered by tough chick acts."

"Oh no?" She asked, feigning surprise.

"No, you know I can see it right now with the whole 'fuck off I'm the biggest bitch in town' look going on but I can tell you this right now and be completely honest. I've had one helluva day, put up with enough jackasses to pull a train and you're not the biggest bitch here, just the one holding all the cards honey. So as much as I would love to continue this little stand off, I seriously just want to get this meeting over with." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose afterwards. My head was pounding now.

"Backbone, can't say I don't like it." She began sharply, but then she looked a little disgusted.

"Course you do, everybody likes Rena." I muttered, smirking a little bit.

"I like it because you have one after this."

"I'd love to see you try... key word try," Then I waved it off, getting tired of this. "Look can we forget the Western gun sling and get this meeting done?"

"You did say I have all the cards, I suppose we can call a temporary truce." She offered, though her poker face was amazing. I chuckled, shrugged, then began to walk with her to a different hangar. Lennox was left standing there, and when I glanced back he looked absolutely confused.

Yeah, join the club.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm so frickin tired right now, IDK if I'll get anything out again, but I'll try editing the next chapter, then again I'm practically laying on my keyboard right now... Anyways, I felt that Deni needs to bond with a few different bots, Ironhide is actually one of my favs, and I figured throwing in a little Sunstreaker would be a good idea. I am noting right now, because I can't remember if I said it before, that when I was writing Sunny and Sides, I have their models completely different for special reasons, so if you notice a car model being wrong, for the love of god, speak up will you?  
**

**Once again, thank you for all the reviews, I think I have a strange addiction to it, I get a vibration from my phone and just beam at it while I read. Love you guys, hope the weekend was awesome for you! Mine was 50/50. Friday and Saturday we kicked ass, and then Sunday (today) my horse hurt himself and we had to call it quits for a while :(. Ah well, hope you liked this!  
**

**Also, for those who don't know, Galloway wasn't the DNI, he was the National Security Advisor, but was originally something else (can't be bothered to check) and so I believe he was in a completely different position, but it had the same idea. Anyway, I read a lot of fics saying he was replaced by Mearing, but no, she was always the Director of National Intelligence.  
**

**Oh yeah, I added a song in this huh? Originally it was going to be something from LP or TDG new tracks, but then I remembered this is back in 2007, so unfortunately I decided to keep in the time frame and choice a song from then... IDK why it's even in there, it just kind of came to mind while I was writing...  
**

**Ah, someone made a comment about the title, I actually wasn't thinking of Sunstreaker when I wrote it down. In truth it was a close tie between this and 'For Tomorrow'. I had 'Chasing Sparks' and 'To Capture Daylight' and a lot of other ideas, but I wanted something that was a bit... different? Less cheesy? Yeah that sounds right. I wanted a title that spoke for Denim because I think that it does now.  
**

**For Deni, tomorrow is all she's got left. That thread of hope that tomorrow is coming. To me that's really sad, and I hope that I can believably change that, because she's forgotten the difference between living and surviving.  
**

**Okay, I've bored you guys enough, on to the review!  
**

**For the love of Primus, review!  
**

**Question of the day: Is everyone in character?  
**

**Cheers!**


End file.
